Episode IV A New Wizard
by Kingdom of Sins-453
Summary: While taking a walk harry comes across an old man who is not from this world but is a jedi master that is dying. Follow Harry on his path to becoming a powerful jedi. it starts during the summer before GOF. Goes only through 4th year and some summer. fifth year will be in a new story. H/Hr. Dumbledore/Ron/Molly bashing. Mind problem Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was lying on his broken bed in his the small second room at Number 4 Privet Drive recalling the events of the previous year with disappointment and happiness. He just got family and it was taken from him as fast as he got it. He has discovered that his godfather Sirius Black, or dogfather as he liked to be called, was falsely accused for something he never did and was sentenced to life in the worst place imaginable besides the Dursley residents, Azkaban. When he found out Sirius was wronged Harry felt happy that he may have a way to leave Number 4 but his DADA teacher forgot to take his potion the one day it mattered to him. The one who framed him who was thought dead, Peter Pettigrew, took that to his advantage and the coward escaped. He was angry that this happened but that's not what he is disappointed about, it's himself. He has treated the one person who was there for him always like the Dursleys treat him. His best friend Hermione Granger.

It started with the broom and how she told Professor McGonagall that it might be dangerous. She had a point and it was suspicious and he agreed but at the time he was not worried about that only that he had a broom for the next Quidditch match. He didn't care that it was a Firebolt only that it works well enough to play. When he found out what she did he was upset, not as up set as Ron but still upset, and not for it was taken from him but that she didn't tell him first 'cause if she did he would have handed it over himself. He let his emotions get the better of him and followed Ron like Pier Polkiss follows Dudley.

He was upset before the broom anyway and it had to do with the Hogsmeade trips. He doesn't know why he was fine with not being able to go but when it was time for the first trip he was having this feeling that was building up in his stomach and is circled around Hermione. He doesn't know why though, was it because they were leaving without him or was it that they were going together. Even after everything that had happened with the Time-Turner and saving Buckbeak and Sirius getting rid of a ton of stress the feeling would leave but it didn't.

While he laid there thinking about what happened he is also trying to figure out how to apologize to her. With that said he got up went to his bag which held is summer homework he needed to start soon and his prized possessions and other needs he didn't want the Dursleys to know about. He wrote a letter to Hermione and hoped she would forgive him. He didn't want to lose her friendship and he just did but tried anyway.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I hope your doing well. How's your summer? Are you going on another trip with your parents? Have you started your homework. Who am I kidding I bet you got done already. I miss Hogwarts already for that place is more my home then the Dursleys. I also miss you and Ron to but not as much._

 _I was thinking about what happened this year and I don't know if this beats the basilisk. I also want to say I'm sorry for how i treated you this year. As I know you well you are probably saying that 'i don't need to apologize' but I do. I've been thinking and I haven't treated right with the broom, you were only looking out for me, before we found out Sirius was innocent, and for not sticking up for you against Ron and much more that i can't think of. I know you probably don't want to be near me anymore but i hope you can forgive me for not being a better friend to you because you're my best friend, not Ron YOU. not just that you have this thing that makes me happy when you're in a room with me, you have this burning desire to help others which I admire greatly, and you have a smile that lights up the room from perspective that is but most importantly you see me as just Harry not the Boy-who-lived but me. You are the greatest person I know and a great friend to me I just wish I can be one to you. Well this may be good-bye._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter and tide it to Hedwig's out stretched leg, "Take this to Hermione and wait for a reply Okay." He opened the window and Hedwig flew to her destination. Deciding he had enough of sitting there and feeling sorry for himself he got up and went for a walk. As he left the house he started to walk and heading to the park. When he got there it was empty, which didn't bother him. So he walked over to the swing set to sit. As he was sitting there he notice it was to quiet and from his adventure that was not a good sign, so he waited but nothing happened until he started to hear some beeping and what sounded like clinking metal. He started to follow it ending up at the forest nearby the back exit of Little Whinging. As he followed his wand was at the ready, knowing he would get into trouble for using magic but that wasn't his concerned at the moment instead it was on sudden flashes of light. The area was deserted so he was the only one to see the light. With wand in hand he started moving towards the sounds.

When he got closer he could see a small light and movement but was hard to make out from where he was. As he got close he could see a person with a metal arm but what surprised him was the big machine in the back. It looked like he the man, as he could now tell, was trying to fix it but is having major difficulty doing so. The man then said in a loud whisper "I wish I was as good as Anakin is with machines," then held his head down in sadness. He then opened the hatch on the thing and what can be the guess was he is turning it on. It started to hum and then nothing, he did this several more times before it stopped completely. He then got out of it and kept saying 'I don't have much time' and 'must hurry'. He then stopped and sat down on the ground to what looks like clear his head Harry was about to leave when then suddenly,

"Who's there. Show yourself now," Harry stood there frozen from shock that he noticed him. "I said NOW!" he stepped out from the thick woods and into the clearing where the man was. "What are you doing here," the man said "Why were you spying on me?".

After a moment of silence to relieve the tension Harry was feeling he said "I was going for a walk to clear my head and heard the sound of clinking metal and some beeping noise. So I went to see what it was I then saw a flash of light and follow that too and ended up finding you sir. I didn't mean to watch you but I was just curious to what you were doing I got side tracked. I sorry sir." He then bow in respect for the older man who he could now see very clearly now. The man is black with two metal arms instead of one, he looks tired and weak plus he looks like he just went to hell being that pale but not as bad as Malfoy.

The man said "That's alright curiosity gets the better of us. I know what it's like to rush in without thinking. What's your name young one?"

"My name is Harry Potter, sir. May I ask who you are and where you came from."

"Of course young one. I come from the planet Coruscant and my name is Mace Windu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like to thank you for the support. This is my first time publishing and am pleased how it is going so far. I know there are errors in my writing this is because I can't spell very well and I'm dyslexic with a few letters. It is also hard to put your idea into writing do please bear with me. I will post when ever I can.**

Chapter 2

"P...pla..planet. Are you saying you're from space?" Harry asked still shocked in what he was hearing

"Yes I am youngling." Mace said

"B...but that's impossible how can you be from space."

"Do you not know of the impossible?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then don't question what you know could be true."

He of course was right. Three years he didn't think magic exists but himself is a wizard. "What do you know of the impossible, sir?" Know that was a stupid question but had still had to ask.

"I know quite enough. I may be one of the only ones who knows what I know. There are only a few of us left and none being trained."

"Why would you be….going extinct."

"Well there is a war going on between the new galactic empire and the resistance. I am not a fight for either side but I do know how it started for I was there when it did and it's how I lost my arm." He said with sadness

"Could you tell me?"

"Not tonight young one perhaps another time."

"Why do you call me young one or youngling?"

"It is a name we give to our students in training to become a padawan learner or apprentices."

"So why would you call me that?"

"I sense great power, potential, and knowledge in you but something is holding you back. Normally it would be attachment but from what I have learned that is not much a bad thing just how your mind deals with it. No this is an unnatural blocking like someone else placed it there, tell me do you know of a way to do this?"

"Well...if I had to guess...it would be blocking charms or draining curses but I don't know anyone or why someone would do that." Could it be possible and if so who. Only a few people who could do such a thing.

"Strange do you also have a way to get looked at by a medical professional for things like this? If you do I suggest you do it quickly."

"Thanks for the advice. I will get checked out. If there are and gone what would you have me do then besides find out who placed them on me."

"I would try training hard. Perhaps I could teach you some of my fighting methods, take you in as my padawan."

"Why would you train me. Not doubting your abilities but curious about why would you do so."

"Like I said before young one, you have great potential and power. You could become one of the most powerful people in the galaxy and with your kind heart you could only do good."

"Thank you for your kind words…" Mace holding his hand up.

"But like everybody else, you can be dangerous because of your emotions. Don't try to hide or get rid of them. You must have control and only then could you do more good than harm."

"Ok" it was all he could say.

"Now go back to your house and remove the blocks then I will train you to the best of my ability."

"Yes sir." Harry got up and left.

As Harry was walking home he was thinking about who could have placed the blocks on him. There was Professor McGonagall but she care for each student in her house like her own. Snape is too much of dick to do it and has no gain for doing so. That only left one person headmaster Dumbledore.

"OK so tomorrow I will take the night bus over to Diagonally and ask if there is a healer near by." talking to himself.

As he reached his home, if you could call it that, he opened the door and went straight to his small room finding Hedwig with a letter on his desk.

He gave his owl some treats and began reading the letter from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry_

 _How could you say such a thing I am and will always be you friend. I know you were kind of a jerk last year but I forgive you because you had your reasons and Ron was your first friend like you are mine so I understand that you didn't want to leave him. I love that I am your best friend and you are a great friend but you don't have to say things like that to me for my forgiveness. This will never be goodbye for I will stay by your side always got it._

 _Now I am almost done with my homework and I am not going anywhere for the summer. I am invited to the Quidditch World Cup same as you from the Weasleys. I suggest you start on your homework as well so you don't have any before the world cup._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

She doesn't hate me was the first thing that came to mind. At least they were still friends but doesn't she know what he said about her was the truth. Grabbing some parchment and something to write with he started writing his response.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I am SO grateful that you will always be my friend and never leave. I thought you would because of my attitude towards you. What I said about you was NOT just me saying it I mean it. Don't ever think differently and I hope the world cup is here soon I would really like to talk to you in person but getting away from the Dursleys is a plus. I have discovered something and with look more into it before I say but I rather not let anyone else know about it besides you. Ron as you know, like Hagrid, can't keep a secret to save his life. Hedwig will stay over for tonight. Wait until tomorrow evening to seal another letter._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

After tying it to his owl he told her to stay the night and wait for a reply. She then flew off to deliver a letter for her human.

After going over his plan for tomorrow he got out his charms and transfiguration homework and started working on it. He just finished the two essays and went to sleep nervous but looking forward to tomorrow's event.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up early like he always does. He went down stairs and made breakfast for his relatives. When he was finish they were at the table waiting to be served.

While handing them their food he told his aunt, "Hey Aunt Petunia I'm going out for little while ad I might not be back until late tonight. I'm just letting you know."

"That's fine." she said

"Don't cause trouble, it would look bad for us normal folk." was Uncle Vernon's two knuts in the conversation.

"I won't Uncle Vernon."

Once breakfast was finished he cleaned the dishes and went back upstairs to get ready. After a short shower and through on his rags, he went to the door shouting "I'm leaving" and left.

While outside he grabbed his wand and held it straight out for a few seconds then heard the familiar bang of the Knight Bus. It stopped in front of him and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand in hand, step board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning."

"Hey Stan long time no see. It has been what a year." Harry said

"Well hello Neville or do you prefer Harry." Stan said with a smug look.

"I don't care as long as you get me where I want to go." Harry said

"Right you are. Well then where are you heading to?" Stan asked

"Diagon Alley."Harry said

"Well then that will be eleven Sickles."

Harry handed him the silver coins and went an open bed. Holding on tight waiting to start moving.

"Take 'er away, Ern." Stan said and with a bang they were off to The Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping off of the bus after a terrible ride made him wish he have flew on his broom but it was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs.

He entered the pub and told Tom, the owner, he was going to the alley. Harry headed to the back and touched the bricks in an order opening the path to Diagon Alley. Once in headed to Gringotts, the goblin bank, to withdraw money not knowing how much his his check up will cost. Once in he looked around to see if a goblin was me. He went to the bank teller that just open and asked to head to his vault.

After a nauseous ride down into the maze that was Gringotts basement, he finally made it to his vault. Harry grabbed his money bag and started filling up with gold coins. After another ride back to the entrance of the bank, he was about to leave but then realized he didn't know where to go. He turned around went back to the same goblin to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sorry to bother you again but where would I go to get a medical...check up?"

A goblin can tell when someone is lying and up to something. And this wizard is up to something but noted that it was not harmful to Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter if you wish to have a checkup you would go down to St Mungo's in London but I can tell that you're wanting to keep this quiet. We can do it here for a price that is little more expensive than the Wizarding Hospital, if you are interested?" said the goblin.

"Yes that would be quite helpful," he couldn't believe his luck.

"Very well follow me."

The goblin took Harry a different way then he would normally go. Upon coming down a narrow hallway they stopped at a door the goblin went in and told Harry to stay where he was for a few moments. A couple minutes later the goblin return telling him that their healers are ready.

Upon entering the room he saw two people there one was a witch and the other was a goblin. The room was quite large with several beds, white walls, empty and full potion vials. The floor was made of Stone tiles with runes circling the beds. The which guided Harry to the closest bed.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Healer Lucy Bavaria and this," pointing to the goblin "is Kloifsort she is a goblin healer but is also here to activate the runes if needed. Shall we get started then. Good. So Mr. Potter I will like you to know that everything that is done here will not leave this room except to notify the director and yourself by owl."

"That may be a problem. I think someone may be intercepting my mail."

"That will be a problem but we'll come to that later, now tell me what is wrong."

"Well I was talking to my friend that can see magical auras & cores and noticed that my aura is not at its full potential and my core is being blocked along with some knowledge. He advised I look into this so here I am."

Looking to her colleague then back to Harry "Well we will have to see if your friend is right young man. Lie down and we will check."

Laying on the bed watching the diagnostic spells work and a list growing on the piece of parchment she had really made him nervous.

"Well mr. Potter it looks like your friend was right. You have blocking potions and spells, compulsion charms, loyalty potions, memory altering spells, and knowledge seeping potions. It also says that you are very malnourished but I can tell just by looking at you no offense," she said shocked at what she is seeing.

"Don't worry I know I am," Harry said in shame.

"You also have extremely poor eyesight, bones and scars that have not healed. You are also undergrowth, which means you should not be this short and worst of all but the least harmful at the moment is the dark magic that is in your scar," she said in a sad tone.

Harry is trying to stay calm and is losing but still managed to keep talking.

"So what am I going to do about this? Money isn't an issue, I just want everything to be right."

This time it was Kloifsort that spoke "Well first we will try to detect the magical signature of whoever placed them on you but some of them are pretty old and may take awhile to find the person but we will inform Director Ragnok about this and will determine the place of action of what to do with the dark magic in your scar. The other injuries though will take time but not a lot to fix. May I ask who you think is did this?"

"Well I believe the mastermind and the spell cast is Headmaster Dumbledore. I think sometime time with the Weasley and they bar is biggest supporters specifically Molly Weasley. As for the potions Dumbledore trusts Severus Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts, and the only way them to give it to me is to put it in my food which Mrs. Weasley always give me find herself when I visit."

"Interesting," was all the goblin healer could say before she left to go see the director.

"Well we may have just found who it is but we won't know for sure just yet. Now for the malnourished I would have you take two types of potions four times a day two when you wake up two before you go to sleep for the next 5-6 weeks," healer Lucy said while getting the potions "Now these are refillable potion vials and will stop when time frame is up" handing Harry the vials "for your eyesight i can't do much but i do know a magical eye doctor that can help you. I also suggest you get some contacts and a new wardrobe too."

"As for the blocks and potions I will need Kloifsort to help me with removing them at once. I must warn you it will be painful but removing the dark magic will be worse." again in a sad voice

"That is not very comforting but I do understand and am willing to do anything."Harry said with confidence

The doors opened and Kloirsort with another goblin went over to Harry. The other goblin did a different kind of detection spell on him. When he was finished his eyes looked not only shocked but sad.

"Mr. Potter, I am Director Ragnok and the spell I use listen to determine what dark magic is being you and you have answered my suspicions. Mr. Potter you have what is called a horcrux it is one of the worse dark magic creation ever made. A horcrux is the splitting of one's own soul and placing the piece into an object as a way to make someone immortal. Whatever has happened you have someone else's soul inside your scar…"

"Is it Voldemort's?!" Harry shouted interrupting the director.

"Possibly Mr. Potter. Now it can be removed but as you have been informed by healer Lucy it will be more painful than getting rid of the potions and spells. Now when you suggested that someone has been intercepting your mail has explained a lot for we have been sending you your bank statements and have not been replying."

"Director Ragnok I have not received any type of mail that wasn't from my friends but even then there are few." he told the goblin

"Well Mr. Potter since we have not only failed you but also have brought shame to us goblins we shall have this cleansing free of charge"

Harry was shocked by this and protested "Director you have not failed me nor have you brought shame for you did not know. You are making amends for your mistakes and that is what matters, setting it right."

To say the goblin was shocked by his words was an understatement. No one has ever treated the goblin nation with respect or forgiveness.

"It would be an honour to help you Mr. Potter still free of charge of course."

"You don't have to. I would be more than willing to pay," Harry defended

"Nonsense it's like you said this is our way of making amends for our mistakes," the director retaliated.

Knowing he was going to lose he accepted it and was told to lie back down and take off his shirt to start cleansing him of the potions and spells.

The director sat in the corner and watched as healer Lucy and Kloifsort activated the runes. The room started to glow a bright blue before Harry himself started glowing the same color. The runes started turning a dark red and Harry screamed in pain. Every piece of his body started hurting and aching like no tomorrow. It felt like he was being beaten 10 times worse than he did when he turned his teacher's hair blue back in Primary School.

While Harry was screaming in pain the runes started glowing lighter from a dark red to a bright white. When the runes finally glowed white, Harry start screaming and was covered in sweat. The two healers raced over to him and started casting the same detection spells earlier, finding nothing. The whole process took thirty minutes.

"Now that the easy one is over with, you can rest for bit before we remove the horcrux. Remember this one is more painful and will probably last longer," Kloifsort said.

After twenty minutes and his heart rate slowed Harry lied back down waiting for them to start. Before they began healer Lucy asked "Are you sure you want to go through with this, it will not be pleasant."

"Yes I am sure," Harry replied taking a deep breath.

Healer Lucy motion Kloifsort to start. Healer Lucy activated the runes but instead of a bright blue it was a pitch black glow. It had engulfed Harry in this glow moving up starting at his feet trying to find the source of the problem. While it was moving closer to Harry's scar on his head, Kloifsort was chanting in the goblin language. When the glow reached his scar there was a tense moment of silence before Harry suddenly screamed putting a banshee to shame.

This went on for about two hours now and about close to finishing when the soul piece started fighting back. This was unexpected and made Ragnok run from the room to get a rune carved stone box to capture it. If it was fighting back then there must be more of them from the same person. Using on can help find the others.

Another hour went by before the runes changed from black to white and the piece emerging from Harry and going into the box. Once it was sealed Harry asked only one question "Is...is it ...ov-over?" still painting from the pain.

"Yes it is over Mr. Potter," and with that Harry passed out cold.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be of Harry finding out what he should know from the bank statements and something that involves his parents will. Thank you for enjoying it so far at least I hope you are. This is also one of my longer chapters. I don't know how many of them there will be yet. Will post soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up in the same room as before with a massive headache. Moments later the same healer came in.

"How are you feeling Lord Potter," she asked.

"Good but have a headache and a little sore," he answered, "How long was I out and why did you say Lord Potter?"

"We shall come to that later and you were asleep for an hour," said Director Ragnok has he entered the room.

"Only an hour that's good," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

The healer witch moved to do a quick scan and determined he was OK to leave.

"Well then Lord Potter if you can follow me we can clear up your other question," said Ragnok. Harry then got up and followed him to another room, his office.

"Have a seat Lord Potter this will take a while," motioning towards the chairs, "Now while you were asleep I have went to check on your accounts to see if it was anyway tampered with and I am sad to say it was.

"Was," Harry said with a questionable look.

"We, that is to say Gringotts fixed it. Now the issue was that some individuals have been taking money from your trust vault and been trying to access your family vault but luckily none seem to know you have others."

"Others. How many, I thought I only had one."

"On the contrary you have many but we shall come to those soon. Now the Ministry has sealed your parents will but we don't listen to them and have been waiting for you. Would you like it read now or later?"Ragnok asked

"Now if you would please," the goblin nodded and brought out a piece of paper from his desk.

 _The last will and testimony of James Charles Potter & Lily Amber Potter( nee Evans)_

 _In case of our passing we hope our death is not in vain and if Harry is still alive then it never will be. Also let it show that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper it was in fact Peter Pettigrew he is an unregistered animagus, his form is a rat._

 _We plan to leave everything are Estates, properties, possessions, titles, gold, Investments, vaults to our son Harry James Potter. We would want our family and personal vaults sealed until Harry turns 11 years of age._

 _We will like our only son Harry James Potter to be placed with his Godfather they're under the Godfather ritual, Sirius Owen Black. If he is for some reason unavailable then he is to be placed with the following people:_

 _Alice Longbottom( godmother) husband Frank Longbottom_

 _Miranda and Xenophilius Lovegood(owner of the Quibbler)_

 _Amelia Bones( assistant head of the DMLE)_

 _Minerva McGonagall( professor at Hogwarts)_

 _If they are all unavailable he is to be then to a good orphanage and under NO circumstance is he to be placed with Petunia Dursley(née Evans) and her husband Vernon Dursley._

 _Harry please don't mourn our death we love you very much be happy with what you know and we hope and you have a good life. We love you very much and we really wish we could see you soon but hopefully not too soon. You were our light, the map that guided us to hope. We love you so much and am sad that this is goodbye._

 _Mum & Dad_

 _James & Lily Potter_

 _Signed Witness goblin Spitfire( Potter account manager)_

 _Signed Witness Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Signed Witness godparents Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black_

He knew was all Harry thought of for the last moments before the director continued, "A note with the letter tells me that there is a message just for you but I can't find it."

Harry was snapped out of his shock from finding out Dumbledore went against his parents order and placed him with his abusive relatives. He read the will one more time for any clues and found that the word map was underlined. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the will and spoke the Marauders incantations ' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. The wills original writing disappeared and a new message replaced it.

 _Harry_

 _Hopefully you or another Marauder figured it out but there is something you must know about yourself. I sincerely doubt Albus has said anything to you and doesn't plan to do so for he likes manipulate people to his advantage. Before you were born there was a prophecy about you given to the Headmaster from the new Divination teacher at Hogwarts. It goes like this,_

 _The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born of those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord as the seventh month dies._

 _Severus Snape overheard the first parts of it and most likely told Voldemort about it. This is most likely why he tried to hunt us. There's a main reason I suspect Severus is because he won't let go of his crush on your mother and his hatred for me._

 _I hope you do good with this information and hope you finally kill that little bastard once and for all._

 _James Potter_

Harry sat there stunned he had found out the reason why he was attacked on that Halloween night in 1981 was because of some stupid prophecy given by a fraud who always predicted his dad's whenever he entered her classroom but more importantly Dumbledore protect the man who since his parents to their death because of the past when they were kids. He was brought back from the dais by Ragnok.

"Lord Potter it says that you can't touch your other vaults until you are eleven but you cannot claim your titles until you are of age, which you are. Spitfire was under an imperius to not tell you about this request your parents made but not put in their will. It was to make you emancipation on your 13th birthday if and only if the contents of their will are not met and it was only Spitfire who knew of this but couldn't say. So all you need to do is sign some papers and you will be emancipation."

Free was the only word that came to him. Free from the Dursleys forever. It almost feels like a dream. The papers were placed in front of him with a blood quill Ragnok called it. Harry couldn't write fast enough just to be free and didn't care if he was bleeding.

After they were signed it glowed red then green and disappeared. His hand then healed. Ragnok then placed a dark brown wooden box with a gold rim and on top was what he guessed is the Potter family sigil. It was a griffin with a book in one claw and an axe in the other. The director said only that of blood descent can open the box. Placing his hand on the sigil on top he felt a little prick in his palm then the locks snapped and it open containing the Potter Family ring. It had the same sigil on top circled with rubies with a black and red band with gold trim.

Harry picked it up and put i on as were the goblins instructions. Once the ring touch his skin Harry felt a cold breeze wash over him, this was the ring accepting him as head of the family.

"You are now Lord Harry James Potter head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter," said Ragnok standing up and bowing.

"Can I have a list of what I own?"

"Of course Lord Potter might I suggest you do a inheritance test it will give you own as a Potter as well as any others."

"That would be fine, Harry said. "How is that done?"

"Hold out your hand," Harry did so while another goblin brought in a small stone bowl filled with a bright liquid. "I'm going to slice your finger for blood to drop in the liquid and pour if on a piece a parchment showing the results," he explained pulling out a knife and parchment.

"Do it," Harry said. Ragnok then cut his finger over the bowl letting blood drop in. The liquid turned gold with a flash hen back to how it was. The goblin the poured the contents on the paper, it to flashed and word started to appear. His hand healed once more. When it was done Ragnok hand Harry the paper. His eyes widen at all that he owned.

Harry James Potter

DOB- 31 July 1981

Parents

Father- James Charles Potter (deceased)

Mother- Lily Amber Potter (deceased)

Lineage

Ancient and Noble House of Potter- direct descendant; father

Ancient and Noble House of Black- direct descendant; grandmother

Ancient and Noble House of Peverell- direct descendants; father

Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor- direct descendants; father

Ancient Noble House of Ravenclaw- direct descendants; mother

Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin- Right of Conquest; accepted for attempted murder of 3 separate events

Properties

Potter Manor- Northampton, England

Potter Cottage- Godric's Hollow

Potter beach house- Fortaleza, Brazil

8 story apartment building, owner- London, England

Co owner Black Manor, now Malfoy Manor- unknown

Co owner Number 12 Grimmauld Place- London, England

Gryffindor Manor- destroyed

Ravenclaw Château- Marseille, France

Slytherin Manor- destroyed

Gaunt Shack- Yorkshire, England

Hogwarts School- Scotland

Assets

729,853,950 Galleons Potter family vault

654,145,063 Galleons Black family vault

385,854,006 Galleons Peverell vault

Possession only Gryffindor vault

Library and possession only Ravenclaw vault

Slytherin vault- emptied

Harry couldn't believe how much gold he has and he owned Hogwarts. He will never have to work if he didn't want to. Ragnok informs him that he also has stocks in both the magical world and the Muggle world.

"Now Lord Potter because you are now of age and have already taken the title as head of the Potter house you can also take your other titles as Lords Peverell, Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Slytherin and scion of the Black house," Ragnok explained. "But since your godfather Sirius Black never took the title as Lord Black before he was put in prison you have as much control over the vault in anyone with the Black family name. This includes Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry then remembered a quick lecture from Hermione on what is meant to be as head of a household. "Director Ragnar since I have as much power and the Lord of the ancient and Noble House of Black can I cast out and bring people into the family name?" Harry asked.

"Of course would Potter do you wish to do so?," asked the director. "When you do so you will also take their vaults."

"Yes I would like to do so when you can. I would like to cast out Bellatrix for I know she is crazy."

"Done. Just sign here," pulling out another sheet of paper but with a standard quill. Harry didn't know what to do about Mrs. Malfoy because he doesn't know anything about her. He will talk to Sirius later.

"Now since I can tell you are in a hurry, Lord Potter that I have taken the liberty of bring up some useful items from your vaults and fashioned a single master key for all your vaults with blood protection using the amount left in the blood quill," Ragnok pulled out a small bag and emptied it's contents. "This bag has expanded charms and anti-summoning shields. This is your mother's personal library," handing Harry a match box. "This a trunk that can shrink and grow by taping it with your wand."

"Next are your other family rings. Put them on and they shall merge into one," Harry was instructed and did. "You can call upon a specific one by saying the name or taking the ring off, it shall unmerge."

"This last one is your grandfather's watch, it has protection from most spells and is a portkey to Potter Manor when in trouble. Your house rings also have this but the watch is connected to others for protection and can pinpoint where they are," placing the items and gold he had in the bag.

"Can I have one of these other accessories and have it be a necklace."

"Of course," a goblin walked in with a long box.

"You can put it in the bag, I will choose later," Harry said as the goblin did so.

"Well that takes care of everything My Lord but I suggest you get yourself a new wand without the Ministry tracking charms, they are more powerful. Also go see the eye healer in Diagon Alley before you leave."

"That apartment building is there a place for the own to stay at there?"

"Yes there is. Here is a portkey, had in him a small piece of paper with an address "That will take you there by saying the address."

Harry got up and bowed to the director, "Thank you for everything you have done for me, sitting up straight. "Is there any way for me to repay you."

"You need to do that but I can see that you won't take no for an answer," thinking of a way that is impossible for Lord Potter to accept this. "How about you help us by tracking down basilisk Venom, it is very valuable.

"Done,"was an answer the director was not expecting. "I killed a large basilisk 2 years ago and is most likely still lying in the Chamber of Secrets."

Shocked by this Ragnok ask what price was he looking for. "No money director think of it as a gift but I do ask if you can make myself armour with its hide."

"We shall honor your gift and do your request. When do you wish to have it extracted?"

"How about when the new school year starts there for I can open up the chamber. Only a parselmouth can enter."

"Very well when the school year starts we shall notify you when our extraction team is ready."

"Much obliged thank you for your time director," bowing wants more. Same for Ragnok.

And with that he left to Diagon Alley to search for a wand shop. When he couldn't find any others besides Ollivanders he decided to go to Knockturn Alley. Once in he kept his head low and watchful eye out. He came across a wand shop called 'Teds'. Upon entering it was a little shady but everything was here.

A man came to his desk and was just staring at Harry. Before he spoke, "I am surprised to see you here Potter but don't worry no one will know you were even here." pulling out boxes and placing them on the counter.

"Hold your hand over the boxes one by one and push your magic through your hand. Harry did so over the first box and not even half a minute later a piece of 16 inch wood flew up into his hand. "Alder wood, already a tricky customer you are." Harry repeated the process over the other boxes and more than one core was in his hand. "6 cores very rarely do most wand have 2-3 cores," the cores are griffin feather, dementor bone, dragon heart string, dragon's scale thestral hair, something called a kyber crystal but was strange is that Harry got 2 but Ted could only use one so he put the other in his bag. Ted went into the back and about 30 minutes later he returned.

"You are definitely the hardest customer I had by far. It is done and it is more powerful than I thought," handing him the 11 ¾ inch dark wood wand. As soon has Harry's hand touch it power surged through him like nothing before and when it stopped Ted was at a lost for words.

Getting out of his shock Harry asked how much he owed. After paying for his new wand with a wand holster that is invisible to all and can't be summoned. He walked back to Diagon Alley and went to the eye healer. Once there he was fitted with contacts that self adjust, don't irritate, never has to take them off for any reason, and last for about five years. He also got new self adjusting glasses and also kept his old ones.

He looked at his new watch and it was almost 6 in the evening. With that he left Diagon Alley, called the Knight Bus and went back to Private Dr but will only be there for as long as Mace was going to teach him.

As soon he arrived at number 4, he immediately went to his room and hid his new belongings. He made dinner and waited until he was sure everybody was asleep before he got out his alder wand and cast a simple levitation spell wait for the letter of underage aficionados to come but never did. He got out his mums library and found it to be quite extensive. He called out the type of book he was looking for and it would come right to his hands.

He was reading a book on wards and silencing charms, he then put up some wards that will block sound from his room being heard but can here what is on the other side. Hedwig came in his room with a letter from Hermione. He decided that it was a long day and will read and reply in the morning. Also go see Mace again. Harry drunk his 2 potions and drifted off to sleep dreaming about a certain individual brown bushy hair.

 **A/N: the other ring sigil are the deathly hollows for the house of Peverell, metal arm holding a wand with crows surround it for the house of Black, and for the founders are their house crest. Thank you for reading my work and comment if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up early as usual and went through his morning routine, checked the date, June 17th 1994. He opened the letter from Hermione. It said she understands and will never leave his side even after everything. He wrote his letter telling her the details of yesterday except the new items he has, *cough* the library *cough*, and his emancipation and that he claimed his titles. Harry didn't want to take the chance in he'd wig being intercepted by an enemy or worse, Dumbledore.

Once finished he was about to send the letter but then remembered that Hedwig may be cursed. So he took out his Alder wand cast the detection spell on Hedwig and found that she did with the ears to go somewhere else before her true destination. There was no signal of who placed them or location. He quickly remove them with a simple Finite. Tying the letter to her leg and sending her off, he grabbed his bag and that's fine man in the woods, Mace.

Once reaching the forest he started listening for anything that will lead him to the old guy. After a short while he found the clearing where the starship was. Windu was again working on his ship when Harry found him.

"Mr. Windu I have returned liked you asked," Harry said.

"Aw young padawan I sense all of the block have been destroyed. That's good and you are ready to be trained in the arts of the force and saber fighting. If you want that is." said Mace walking away from the ship and sitting down.

" Yes I would like to be trained by you. I wish to become stronger, to not have fear of surviving the next year," Harry said walking towards him.

"Of course young one. We shall get started now. Come sit. First you must clear your mind," after a while Harry did so. "Next you must reach out and feel the energy around yourself and the surroundings."

Harry had his eyes closed and tried to reach for this energy but failed but then he felt something, his body lighter and more calm with all that has happened recently. "I feel calm and at peace."

"Good you have tapped into the force. The force is what makes life possible, it surrounds everyone and everything," said Mace while placing stones in front of Harry. "Next we will move to higher difficulty and other practices. You are moving faster than what is was normally taught. this must be because of the power you posses. Now I want you to try and grab the energy around the and move it a short distance."

Harry was having more difficulty with this for he couldn't seem to keep his concentration. When he finally did Harry was exhausted moving rock. When he was to do it again he tried a different approach. So instead of clearing his mind he was focusing on one thing, like in his patronus training. He cleared his mind and let it wander until it he found what was always on his mind, his desire for a family. When focused on that moving the stone became a lot easier. After a while the objects got bigger and bigger until he was told to try and lift the starship behind him. It was extremely difficult but Harry managed to lift the ship a few feet off the ground but it took about an hour to do it. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"You have done well and made a lot of progress," said Mace. "It is dark, tomorrow we will continue this but more of what you can do. Soon you will be trained to fight with the Jedi preferred weapon, the lightsaber. Get some rest and practice clearing your mind."

He headed back to his house for some much needed rest. The training took all day and was already getting more intense with the amount of energy he uses. Harry is still not sure how much more powerful he is or smarter with the blocks gone. He started to strengthen his knowledge for his power will be strengthen in his jedi training. So Harry got out his text books from the loose floor board in his room and started read and much to Harry's surprise he was enjoying it. After ate the scraps that was his dinner, Harry we to sleep.

The next day of training was as exhausting but more fun. Mace taught him how to sense the feelings of others people and animals of all kind, yes magical. He also taught Harry how to control the weak mind, influence others, how to block the attacks and make his mind untouchable. The training was energy and magically draining not physical, yet. The rest of the week was fairly simple but hard with just practice and practice of each exercise getting more and more tougher but doable. As each day ends Harry goes home writes his daily letter to Hermione about his some of his training and what has been the highlight of the day and he reads hers every morning. After writing his letter he goes to read and is loving the knowledge he now possess. He has already finished his homework but will still have Hermione look at it. Harry has many properties and is now legally an adult so why stag where he is hated. To keep up the act for the headmaster. For if he leaves this summer Dumbledore will know and stop him. But keeping it a secret just for the right time and in front of the right people will have the headmaster at a lost in what to do if he interferes that proves Harry is right or if he does nothing it also proves Harry right for he is admitting that Dumbledore is cornered with nothing left to do or say. It all depends on his reaction and will most likely get a good one.

At the end of the week, the 21st, Mace was giving Harry the instructions on how to build his lightsaber and how to use it. He was going over the 7 different forms, how the hilt must fit his style and how the blade must become a part of yourself like an extension of your arm. He pulled out his and it is magnificent. The violent blade shined bright creating a humming sound fitting in his robotic hand perfectly.

Mace started talking again, "The blade is created by the power source known as the kyber crystal. The color shows what kind of person you are. The most known for the jedi are blue and green types some lighter others darker. This symbolizes their desire for peace and heart in the light, when they first retrieve the crystal. Now the other know color is red in many shades, it's a mark for the sith. It represents hatred, anger, fear all those that lead to the dark side."

Harry was listening but is also focused on that he said kyber crystal. "I'm sorry master but did you say kyber crystal?"

"Yes padawan"

"You see I have received two of what are called kyber crystals," Harry then proceeded to tell the story of his new wands creation. Harry showed him his wand too and which was confirmed that they are the same type of crystal.

"Tomorrow bring the other one and we will get started building. But not using just yet you must be trained to handle the weapon first."

"Yes master"

"Good now head home and be prepared for tomorrow for afterwards the hard part begins."

Harry could only nod not trying to think of the hard intense training he has planned in the short amount of time. When he arrived back, Harry cooked dinner, cleaned up and headed to his room. As he entered he wrote his letter to Hermione and sent Hedwig off instead of reading he got ready for tomorrow. He laid out a pair of pants to charm his pocket to have the kyber crystal always return. Harry has learned a lot from his books and he can use spells that won't be taught to him yet very easily.

He didn't bother read because it was already late so Harry went to sleep and for the first time his mind was invaded. He was having some sort of vision. There was an old man that looked tall from his point of view. He was moving towards a door that was opened. It revealed a man who looked late 20s early 30s, Wormtail, and some creature in a chair. They were all talking about if preparations were ready when they stopped and saw the old man not wasting anytime the creature cast the killing curse before his body devoured. Harry woke up in sweat and a high heart rate. After calming down he went back to sleep vision free. He now had something he needed to ask his master before training.

/Scene Break/

Harry was a little disappointed that he didn't get to use the training Saber or get to build his. He was only taught the different forms basic stances and how lightsabers work as well as their history. Master Windu told him he will start full training the next as this was just orientation. Harry told Mace of his dream and his response was enlightening but not helpful.

 **Flashback**

Harry finished telling his master about the dream.

"What do I do master?" Harry said

"Do not think so much on it will cloud your mind. However I do not think this was a vision of the future or possible future but more of what has happened," said Mace

"I don't understand."

"I believe that was you saw was an event that happened last night. And because of your connection to the creature you were able to see the event. And I believe that he has a similar connection to the snake as to you, you were able to see from his snakes eyes. My advice is to block him from you mind each night."

 **Flashback End**

Harry was brought out of his thoughts with a tapping on the window. It was an owl with Gringotts emblem on him. He took the letter the owl was carrying and what it said made him even more pissed at the old man.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _While we were gathering your bank statements as your request we have stumbled upon, and luckily we did, a certain document that is also illegal but also wronged you and goblins in many ways. This document is a betrothed contact to you and miss Ginevra Molly Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. We the goblins have been cheated giving use the right to search the Weasley vault. We did not find the other copy of the contract so it must be in their home. But we did find another betrothed contact for miss Hermione Jane Granger to Ronald Bilius the ways that you and Gringotts have been wrong is that while the betrothed is active three thousand Galleons go to the Weasley family vault and eight thousand Galleons each month and has been active since August 12th, 1 day after miss Ginevra's birth, go to Molly Weasley née Prewett vault. Now as we promised the statements are being gathered however we would like you to come down to Gringotts at the end of the month._

 _Sincerely_

 _Director Ragnok_

 _Leader of Gringotts Bank_

Harry sat there wondering how far does this go. What else has the old man done to keep him from having a life of love but force one of hate. Harry paused for a moment and began to think was it possible but I wouldn't be a surprise if he done but would the old man go that far. Well there was only one way to find out and being a little late to train will be worth it if Harry is right.

He grabbed his Alder wand and quietly headed down stairs. He cast a disillusion charm on himself. Once he entered the dining room his aunt, uncle and cousin were sitting at the table not knowing he was there. Harry raised his wand and cast detection spells and found compulsion charms and keyed hate spells. Harry cursed and was screaming on the inside at Dumbledore. Not knowing what will happen after the spells were gone on his relieves, he went back upstairs grabbed what he needed for the day which was just his wand holster and shoes after that he went back to the dining room and removed the spells. When he was done he made sure that the caster wouldn't know and left. Harry decided to push the morning's event out of his mind for the time being and focused on what training he will do today.

 **:Mean while:**

The Dursleys felt like they had just woken up from a long dream and must have been in some sort of trance for their breakfast was cold. Then suddenly all memories of the past 13 years cam back to all three Dursleys.

Petunia was hurting bad for what she done to her nephew. After Lily graduated from Hogwarts both women patched this up and were coming closer then before. She was even there when Harry was born and Lily when Dudley was born. Petunia was jealous of Lily not because she had magic or she was better in classes no it was that she was experiencing something new and wonderful without her.

Vernon was not a fan of change and had always tried to control what he can but when he fell in love with Evans that changed cause after he proposed to Petunia he was told that her sister and husband were magical and of their world. He didn't like it at all at first everything seemed out of place and him not in control but with a little help from his now in-laws he got over it. He was ashamed of himself that his old personality surfaced and cursed himself till oblivion for what he has done to Harry.

Dudley was thinking it was all a dream and it was for him. He was not in control of his own body or mind from the age of one. Finally remembering what he had done and helped do to his cousin brought out his true personality that was locked away for a while and now will have tough time destroying the reputation that 'evil Dudley' has made.

 **:With Harry:**

Harry just arrived back at the clearing telling his master what happened and having him agreeing with Harry to leave it for later. Training has now began with an old training lightsaber Mace had in order to find the form(s) that best suited him. He was not working well with forms 1 & 2 which both have to do with full offensive combat with form 1 as traditional sword skills and 2 for one handed style. He is liking form 3 which deflects blasters or possibly spells to. Harry was enjoying form 4 with doing all the flips and acrobatic offense but not what he liked to use fighting. He didn't have a lot of strength to fully accept form 5 that uses his own strength against his opponent. He was not good at dual-wielding so form 6 was out. Form 7 consist of using one's emotions in their fighting with unpredictable movement to catch opponents off guard and attacking furiously. Harry has chosen form 3 and 7 to practice and master as a Jedi. Now came what he is excited about, building his own blade.

"Now Harry I know you are excited as are all younglings but be patient," Mace said laying out boxes full of parts, "First you must know about the crystal. It is the heart of your saber without it there is no blade. The hilt will help bring out the force within the crystal giving it life. Now let's get started. I want you to hold out your hand," Harry doing so, "and focus on what your blade to be. Don't imagine it feel it in your hand. What makes this one yours."

Harry had closed his eye searching, feeling what was to be his weapon, his ally. He finally said "leather". Mace smiled "Not bad young one, not uncommon but still rarely used. So let's build it." Mace brought out the other box full of pieces and leather strips.

"Now clear your mind of all things but what your lightsaber is to be."

Harry sat in front of the boxes meditating. He was letting the force flow around him while staying focus on his task. Pieces one by one started to rise out of the boxes one by one. When no more parts rose they moved to circle around Harry slowly attaching to each other. The main inner body was complete with all wiring done and functional, the others stopped circling him and started to move to different places rotating in air lined up on either end on the inner body. After all was in place and have stopped rotating the pieces of the outer body from both ends clamped together with the screws went to their places after they were in tight several emerald green leather strips floated out of a box stated to wrap around the low body, below the switch, clockwise tightly and secure layering it three times. When done Harry opened his eyes and it fell into his hands. He stared at it mesmerizing by not it looks but the fact he made had made the masterpiece.

And it was, 30 centimeters length with the bottom a withered black that looked like a flatter end of a light bulb connecting to an lower end of the true body that is of silver with small black stripes around it having the emerald leather in the middle and a small end in front of the leather with black stripes. This connects to the standard switch where on is the top button and off is the bottom button made of mostly steel and the other is dark insolation metal for most starships, this is for wire protection if needed. This connects to the emitter which produces the blade, the emitter has one side a guard that splits looking like two fangs and the rest is opened.

Now came the moment of truth, Harry stood up held out his hand with the lightsaber in it closing his eyes and turned it on. There was a small humming sound and he slowly opened his eyes seeing and blue glow surrounding a black center. It was beautiful. As he held it was like a part of him similar to his wands.

"Well done Harry well done" said his master with a grin. "First try to, not many others have got it on their first try to even me. It took me three attempts to eventually get it. Remarkable. And your blades core and aura are different are almost impossible, black core representing your sufferings in the past and cyan for your desire for tranquility. Now that is the end of training today, tomorrow we shall be heading to master your chosen lightsaber forms. Head home and rest and remember to block your mind."

Harry shut off his blade and turned and bowed to his master. "Good-bye master," and he headed home not knowing what awaited him.

As he approached the house something felt off about it. Not in danger of any kind he was certain but still odd. As he opened the door he was taken by surprised by something that had a hold on him. That something was his aunt Petunia who was crying while she hugged him.

"Ummm sorry but what are you doing," Harry finally was able to say.

"We are so sorry for they way we have treated you. We were not in our own minds it's like we finally work up from a bad dream. I know that you will never be able to forgive us but could you give us a second chance to make it right, Petunia sobbed.

Harry looked around and saw that his uncle and cousin felt the same he sighed forcing his aunt to release him. "It will take time a lot but if you truly mean it then yes but right now I'm really tired and need rest we shall continue this in the morning." They all nodded and was in another hug by his aunt but he hesitantly hugged back briefly.

He headed up stairs to his room quickly wrote his letter to Hermione and telling her everything involving his relatives and how he was progressing in his training leaving out the new weapon. He decided to clear his head by reading then going to bed. As he put his book away Harry took out his lightsaber and stated at it turned it on and was marveling it glow. He shut it off, put it by his wand and went to bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for all who suggested the blades color. Black was a common request so I had no choice but to use it. HA Not true, I also liked the idea of a black blade myself. Gold was another request but it represents desire for power and wealth when all Harry wants is to be normal. I had to post the update last night for I have a flight the next day, if you were annoyed of the A/N in the middle this is for you. Chapter 6 will be deleted at the end of the week**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up with a dazed expression on his face remembering last evening with the Dursleys. Deciding to rip just rip the bandage off, he quickly got ready for the day and headed downstairs to find the Dursleys at the dining table eating breakfast. Taking a deep breath Harry went to the table and sat down. There was an awkward silence while Harry ate. Having had enough of it, Harry broke the ice.

"OK this is getting us nowhere," Harry said. "I'm going to be late if we don't start so I'm going to. What do you remember before I arrived?"

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other before Petunia spoke first, " A man with black clothes and really greasy hair came to the door, I think it was night of the 1st in November, he told me when I answered that your parents were dead and how they died. He said that you had survived and we're going to be safe and to tell us where so we could visit." Vernon decided to jump in for Petunia was choking on her sobs. " He said that we were a last resort as guardians as we can't protect you from volewort or something. We were also in their will as to not for you to go to as a decoy for your headmaster. Your parents also didn't trust him as of late. He told use to ask for Amelia Bones or McGonagall to see you as they were possible you caretaker. We were going to leave to see you in the day after so we could process what happened."

"But on the night before we were to leave I heard a sound of a motorbike that woke me up and I was pissed. So I looked out the window and find a old man in odd clothes in what looked to be receiving a small bundle, you, from a big man, I think the same man that bended my gun years ago, and tried to resist but couldn't. After the old man told the other to leave he headed to our house but was about to be assaulted by a cat that turned into a lady trying to take you shouting 'you had no right to do this, he is supposed to be with me' but the old man waved his hand in she stopped in her motion then pulled a stick from his slave and did something for she just walked away with no more of that fire she had. I headed downstairs with my gun when he knocked on the door." Petunia got herself under control and finished Vernon. " I got downstairs to see what was wrong when his stick was pointed at Vernon I can't remember what he said but turned to me and did the same and I think Dudley to I remember him saying for good measure then leaving with you being on the doorstep. And that all I remember" "me to".

"Well Dumbledore put hate a spells and compulsion charms toward negative feeling to me," Harry explained. "I was able to remove them with an illegal wand. That is why you were, in the best term, assholes to me for years. It's not like we can forget about them. I mean we can but we will lose a lot from our minds. So what do we do?"

Petunia looked into Harry's bright green eyes and in a almost begging plea " We could start over. A new relationship between us. I you would let us. If not you can leave for somewhere and have nothing to do with us. I'm not trying to lead you to choose to stay but I would love to have another chance cause you are my last like too my family, to my sister and I screwed it up even though I was control I still did it. It is your choice but please stay," her tears fell that have been building up.

Not knowing what to say he did the only thing he could think of, he left. " I have to go. I will think about it. Give me time to think." he got up made sure he had everything and headed to the door. When Harry was at the door he turned around to look at the Dursleys for a second then left to the forest.

/Scene break/ _late_ _evening_

Harry was in his room thinking of what to do. Never had the Dursleys been nice to him and was ready to leave when he found out his properties but now they were controlled by someone the magical world practically calls god. He was at a lost. He wrote Hermione for her opinion and was waiting for her response. Then Hedwig flew towards him with his letter.

 _Dear_ _Harry_

 _Well it seems you have a problem and what you have told me so far is that the headmaster has a lot to explain and most likely won't. But this has severely damaged my trust in authority. Well more so Dumbledore not doing anything about Snape made the cracks. My advice is to do what you want and do it soon. You have my support for whatever you choose. I just want you to be safe and in one piece. I will always be by your side like you will be for me. Good luck._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

After a lot of thought he came to a decision that was a gamble. The person he was about to go look for just entered his room. Aunt Petunia. As he looked at her he could see that she was crying and moved so she could sit on his bed. He motioned for her to do so. When she sat he took and deep breath and began.

"I have thought about and I will like to start new and stay. It will take time to get over but I think I can, we can." Petunia had a smile on her face and for the second time ever Harry got a bone crushing hug from her. "I will try everything to make this right" "Don't go overboard aunt Petunia." Harry hugged back "I won't I'm just happy that I have a chance to reconnect to my family. And first we will get a new bed and clothes."

"You don't have to…"

"But I do can't have you wearing those rags anymore and maybe a hair cut. But don't know what you would like I may need some help."

"I may know someone who is more than willing to help me for anything."

"Perfect. How about you call her and set a date."

"How do you know it was a girl," he asked curiously and embarrassed

Petunia smirked "Oh honey I know because men don't know clothes and she the only one you write to," pointing to the letters with the same name.

"Oh" his face getting red. "I have to ask someone else to. Not sure what he says but I can try and ask when she is free."

"Done you write I will plan where we go." she got up hugged him one last time. "thank you for give me a second chance," tears falling she left.

He write started writing to hermione,

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I have a problem that may need your help soon. I am asking when you are free so you can help me without distractions. I can't say over this message but I can face to face. Respond with your address and I will meet you at your home. Reply tomorrow so Hedwig can rest._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

He tied it to his owl's leg and she flew off. He went back to bed and drifted off to sleep.

/Scene Break/ _forest_

Harry was taking a break from training with the _Remote_ , a small floating droid sphere that shoots laser at you. He got up from where he was sitting and made his way to his master.

Mace was sitting crossed legged hands in his lap meditating.

"Master"

"Yes padawan"

"My aunt wants to take me for a short trip soon. My question is when would be a day acceptable to postponed a training day to take the trip?"

"I need to rest for the next couple of day. Age gets the better of everyone eventually no matter how powerful they are or claim to be. Let's see today is the 25th and we have almost two months for your training. Be back here on the 29th to work hard. You have plenty of time for this short break and one more before your game trip. Also gives me time to think of how to continue your jedi training during your school."

"Thank you master." Harry bowed

"You're done for the day. Go prepare for your trip."

Harry bowed once more and turned to leave. He headed back home and went to his room seeing that he got a response from Hermione. Stating that she was free the 26th and where she lived at. Headed back down to find his aunt who was in the living room.

"Aunt Petunia. She lives here, showing her the address and she us tomorrow. I also didn't tell what we are doing so we maybe a bit behind after a lecture. I also have a short break till the 29th."

"Well when I meet her it will be interesting. I have been meaning to ask what do you do during the day."

"I train in the woods so no one can here with this wise old man who saw potential in me and also blocks to control me. Same guy too."

"Well if this training helps you then keep doing it but please be careful."

"I am and will aunt Petunia"

"Good"

/Scene Break/ _moving car_

Harry was getting prepared in what to say in the car when he sees her. They have arrived at the nice two story light red brick house with stone patterns and a gable roof in grey tile. It has a small hill leading up to a two car garage door. A black metal fence and a couple of round bushes that need trimming.

They parked on the curb in front of the door. Harry got out and headed there while Petunia waited by the car. When he got there he didn't get to knock before the door opened and was hit by something with brown bushy hair and was threatening to break him in two from the tight embrace.

"Hi mind letting me go Hermione I can't breathe," gasping for air.

"Sorry," she said blushing. "So now what is this problem that requires my help. Is it dangerous. Do you have a plan. We may not have time to prepare. Do we? Do we need to ask more people for help…"

"Hermione calm down the problem is that… well it's hard to say," Harry said in fake but convincing sad voice.

"Harry what is it. Whatever it is I will help no matter what" she was very concerned now.

"Well the problem is...that well...I...I need help picking out new clothes and a mattress," he said with a smile now on his face as he getting hit by a pouty witch.

"Don't do that again I was worried as heck about this and you." she hit him between words. He just kept smiling.

"Hermione we have to leave soon are you ready. I don't mind waiting a little bit but can't tip off the Dumbles."

"Right just give me a few minutes then we can leave. You can come in and so can your aunt," waving over to her to come. In a whisper "You sure that it was spells that made mean." "Yes I'm sure"

"Come in Mrs. Dursley I will only be a few minutes then we can leave. I have to ask did you know he was doing this?"

"Yes I did but I would have told you but didn't know how to get a hold of you."

"Hey why would you do that?" Harry jumped in.

"Because it's not fun when that happens."

"It was funny," looking at them both "I thought it was funny."

"Well I hope you had you laugh because it is now going to be torture. Going shopping with to females good luck kid," said a new voice. "Hi I'm Dan Granger and my wife, Emma, is over there on the couch" pointing to the woman on the couch who waved. "Hermione go get your things." she left to do so.

Hermione wasn't gone long enough for Dan to even try the _dad talk_ but it will happen. The two kids got in the back seat to catch up. The drive felt long but were soon approaching their first store.

The first store was absolute hell for they had Harry trying on different outfits, jeans, khakis, cargo shorts, collared and t-shirts. They got him new accessories watches, analog, black face with blue colored numbers and red thick plastic band, waterproof and , a common silver metal clip, analog golden numbers, and his favorite analog, navy blue leather band, golden base and rim with a white face and roman numerals, golden with only numbers 12, 3, 6, and 9. He didn't need new glasses but they got him a case for them.

Next was his hair cut and to Harry that felt longer than the shopping. They cut a lot but kept some just not having it cover his ears. Trimming his bangs and using gel to wavy. They can't do anything about the knots. They thought about getting him a suit but he will just grow out of it soon. They then got him some work out clothes and three pairs of shoes. 2 pairs of tennis shoes one for training and the other for every day and a pair of working/ hiking boots. They went to the mattress store a got a good twin size one to fit his bed frame. It was going to be delivered home so they can go eat.

After they ate they were about head back to the Granger house but then Hermione was lost and where did they find her, a book store. Didn't take them long to find her inside where the stacks and stacks of books are. It was very comical for they only lost her for like 3 minutes. When they arrived Harry was shaking his head think it was just Hermione being Hermione but Petunia was looking in disbelief that this girl who she just met reminder her of her sister in many ways but none other than her love for books. After practically dragging her out of there with using a book as a bribe they finally headed to the car and went to the Granger home.

/Scene Break/ _day before the world cup_

Harry had his bags and trunk ready for when the Weasleys pick him up. He is excited to be going but is unsure about what is going to happen knowing what he knows about the headmasters' manipulations and not sure what Weasleys he could trust because of the betrothed contact and about the stolen money. He had his meeting with Ragnok and came up with a plan to find out what the redhead family knows.

 _Flashback June 30th_

He was sitting with Ragnok in his office looking over the statements for over the last decade and more, since his parents death. Pushing aside the money transfer because of the betrothed contract, galleons from his trust vault were being transferred to the Weasley family vault in small amounts to not to raise suspicion and to their Hogwarts tuition for their children over the years. Luckily his main Potter vault has not been touched and he had a goblin go to Potter Manor and it to has not been touched. He also discovered why he owns Hogwarts. Each founder owned 25% and as he is heir to three founders and because there is no living heir to Hufflepuff anywhere he gets their share as the last survivor of any founder. As owner he can fire and hire any staff member as well have control over the wards. As a bonus nowhere was off limits to him even the headmaster's quarters.

"Now we can nullify the contract but it will alert the ones who signed it same as miss Granger's too. We have discovered that contract only has one copy while yours has two. We have a paper that has all contracts that have ever been made" said Ragnok.

"How can I find out who know what and who I can trust without discreetly?" Harry asked.

"You can do Legilimency which is just entering someone's mind" Ragnok informed. "But someone who knows Occlumency even a little will know if someone is in their head. There is a way to do it without detection but that takes years and I'm sure not even Dumbledore can do that."

"Thank you for the advise Director. I must be going I will notify you when to nullify my contract but how can I nullify Hermione's?"

"You can't." Harry was angry "What but then she has no choice about who she marr…" Ragnok interrupted Harry's rant, "You misunderstood me _you_ can't do anything for hf parents did not sign on her behalf only Dumbledore signed and even if her parents did it would most likely be against their will and they can void it if it was true. Miss Granger is the only one who can nullify the contract you have no say in the matter."

"Sorry for my outburst Director" Harry said bowing in shame.

"Understandable my Lord to react that way for someone you care about. I took the liberty of bringing up some things on mind magic from the Ravenclaw vault," a goblin walked in with several books and scrolls.

"Thank you Director I will notify you about what to do. Good day."

"Good day to you as well Lord Potter." Harry left

 _Flashback end_

He practice every time when he is not in jedi training. He even brought his tomes to training when Mace agreed to be the practice dummy. Harry eventually got passive Legilimency down even got undetection down for minor jedi mind shields so he will be able to enter Snape's mind but not the old man's.

Ace had found a way to still keep train during school. He was going to the chamber to do this and had packed his blade, the _remote_ diode, and holocrons full of techniques and information about the force more in depth. He also has a holoprojector to still have Master Windu train him.

Harry was making sure he had everything for school and for training. He had just locked his trunk with a locking charm when he heard Dudley scream. Harry raced downstairs to see Dudley's hands on his behind leaving the living room and into the kitchen. Bangs and scraping were coming from the newly repaired electrical fireplace.

"What is it?"gasped aunt Petunia, who walked in from the kitchen after dealing with Dudley's burnt backside. "What is it?" she asked again. Then voices could be heard from the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no- go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake- tell George not to- OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad- maybe he'll be able to let us out-" There was a loud hammering of fist on the glass in front the electric fire.

"Harry? Harry, can you here you hear us?"

"What is going on?" shouted Vernon.

"They...umm...they've tried to get here by Floo a type of magical transportation through fire. And with the glass in front of the fireplace, they can't get through so they're backed up," Harry explained. "Hang on a second" he went over to the fireplace "Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?"

"Shh! Be quiet I think it's Harry."

"Mr. Weasley the fireplace has a glass cover in front because it is an electric fireplace"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Electric you say? With a _plug_? Gracious, I must see….Let's think….ouch,Ron!"

Rons voice now joined the others. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," said Fred's voice sarcastically. "No this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George.

"boys, boys…" said Arthur. "I'm trying to think what to do….Yes….only way….stand back, harry."

The residence and Harry did so and then BANG the thick glass and wall went flying. Luckily none were injured. Fire also shot out but quickly dissipated. After the explosion Arthur, Fred, George, and Ron shoot out of the fireplace.

"That's better," they all said at once. Arthur got up dusted himself off and look at the others. "Ah- you must be Harry's aunt and uncle," he looked back at his family. "Er- sorry about that. My fault. I will clean it when we leave," looking towards Harry. "Hello, Harry got your trunk ready?"

"Yes it's up stairs," said Harry.

"We'll get it," said Fred winking at Harry. He and George left the room.

"Well...um…nice place you have here,"said Arthur. That started a weird conversation about electricity until Fred and George got back. When they did Mr. Weasley pointed his wand and cast the fire spell bringing the fireplace to life.

"Off you go Fred," said Arthur.

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no- hang on-" A bag of sweets had spilled out of Feeds pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction. Fred scrambled around to get them back into his pocket. But Dudley, who is on a die, has yet to eat dinner grabbed one and ate it. Fred then floo to the Burrow.

"Right then, George," said Arthur. "You and the trunk." George and his trunk then vanished in green flames. Ron did the same and now it was Harry's turn. He gave his aunt a hug say goodbye to them and saw the effects of the pranks candy that his cousin ate, a swollen tongue.

"Petunia he can fix Dudley, please calm down," said Harry whose aunt was having a panic attack. He then say a final goodbye and also vanished in green flames.

:At the Burrow:

Fred and George were asking questions if the prank worked as soon has he got out of the fireplace in the kitchen. And when Mr. Weasley got back he was pissed. After threatening the twin to tell their mother was when the plan was set into motion.

"That's not the point!"raged Mr. Weasley at his two sons. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what Arthur?" said a new voice. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Oh hello, Harry dear," she said. Turning back to her husband "Tell me what?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated, "It's nothing" he mumbled "Fred and George just- but I already had words with them."

"Ron why don't you show Harry where he is staying while talk to you father"

"Ok" Ron said. As they left the kitchen Harry was hit with a surprise hug from Hermione not even a second later he hugged back.

"Hey Hermione you miss me" Harry said chuckling. "It's been what a couple of weeks" remembering that she and her family were at his first birthday party with the Dursleys.

"Of course I did Harry. Is it wrong I missed my best friend," she said

"No it's not," Ginn decided to step in. "Hey Harry when did stop wearing glasses?"

"Since the beginning of summer" he took this opportunity to peer into her mind and was not happy with what he found. She was jealous from seeing Hermione hug him and new why. The wound that the dairy left is inflicting with her emotions like a kid with a toy. Ginny need medical help but decided to wait until school to see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry went up to his room he was sharing with Ron and the golden trio got caught up with each other. Over the time they talked dinner was ready and had checked everyone's mind to see who he could trust. Well almost everyone he didn't do Bill for he works at Gringotts and he didn't want to fight a curse breaker. Arthur was oblivious to what his wife is doing, she plans to use love potions on Harry if he didn't fall for Ginn before 6th year and dumbles approves of this and may have Snape help during school. Fred and George are on the side of what's right no matter who they have to face same as Charlie. Ron is a jealous prat who care for no one but himself. Harry will still continue to act like his friend until a golden opportunity to end it arrives.

After dinner they retired to their rooms to get some sleep for they have a long way to go in the morning and must be up early. Harry reached to his night stand then pulled his hand back. He has developed a habit of reaching for his potions that he used to take but doesn't for a while now but still does it. He drifted off to sleep fast for he was pulled into another vision. First one since his first but this time he has more control he saw the same place but different conversation talking about a spy. Having had enough he pushed them out and had normal dreams the rest of the night


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up earlier than his normal morning time. He got out of bed took a shower and got ready then headed downstairs. He saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast as he entered the kitchen she jumped because she didn't believe anyone else was up.

"Oh… Harry you scared me. What are you doing up so early. Don't tell me it was Ronalds snoring."

"Sorry for scaring you and it wasn't Ron's snoring I usually get up early but this early is so I can get a shower in before Ron does wake up at the last minute" it wasn't a total lie he was also going to do mind exercises before the loud chaos of the Weasley clan. Hermione came down into the kitchen and looked tired but of course it's like 4 am.

"Good morning Harry." she yawned. "When do we leave?" she asked Mrs. Weasley still tired and obviously looked like she got out of the shower. Hermione doesn't know about everything that has happened to him and what he knows. What she does know is that he his training, he got a second wand, he took some potions and found spells on his relatives. Reasons way she knows little is for she has weak shields. She started after he loaned her the book at his birthday party. And other reasons if she didn't have any shields, for example Dumbledore would only watch and not try anything with Harry if he found out about his training with this 'unknown' man and probably suspect, rightly, that this man gave him information on mind shields so he won't enter Harry's head. She does know that money was being stolen but doesn't know who or she would go on a rampage on the elder Weasley female.

"You are leaving soon. As a matter the others need to wake of they will miss the portkey" said Mrs. Weasley

"Portkey?" Hermione asked

"Just a magical method of traveling dear," Molly answered then proceeded upstairs as Fred and George came down but looked like they weren't ready, actually they look terrible.

"Why aren't you two ready to leave?" Harry asked

"We are ready to leave but- " said thing one, Fred

"We have a bit of a walk so we-" said thing two, George

"were just testing a harmless product."

"This one makes one look sick when-"

"They aren't and it's all in this patch as long as you wear it."

"We are also waiting to clean some clothes-"

"Which shouldn't take long" they then left leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the next moments before all the Weasleys were downstairs besides Percy. Everyone gather their things and headed to the door.

"Good-bye dears the others will be there soon. I'll get your things at Diagon Alley if your school list arrives while you're gone. Harry I'm going to need your key" said Mrs. Weasley

"Sorry but I don't have it" Harry answered "I think the headmaster does"

"Oh right. OK I'll see you tomorrow" the group then left. They were walking a while now almost 30 minutes and all they did was talk. Well Fred talked to George and Harry talked to Hermione while Mr. Weasley was in doing his own thing while leading us and Ron was still asleep he kept running into trees with Ginny trying to help him. They then approached two individuals. As they got closer they were Cedric Diggory and his father Amos Diggory.

"Hello lot it's about time you got here" said Mr. Diggory

"Sorry bout that Amos some of us had a bit of a late start" Mr. Weasley said looking at Ron. "We had quite the walk though not bad either but could use a break but we have to keep moving."

"We also need a break but we live across the valley. Had to get up at 2. I must say I can't wait until he gets his apparition license… but not complaining it is worth the Quidditch World Cup."

"Right you are. We must get going though." turning to the group. "Let's go"

"Blimey are they all yours Arthur?" Amos asked while walking.

"No no only the red headed ones the other 2 are my youngest son's friends. The girl miss Hermione Granger and the boy Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir" said Harry "what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to see if it was true that Cedric beat you at a quidditch match. I mean no disrespect to you."

"Dad it wasn't fair. He would have gotten the snitch if dementors didn't attack him" said Cedric

"Still you caught it first that means you beat Harry Potter"

"I'm sorry sir but Cedric is right." Harry intervened "It wasn't fair that dementors attack me which caused me to faint and fall off my broom but he did win fair by catching the snitch before I did fall. To summarize fair game but not fight."

Speechless the both of them until Cedric spoke. "Well that is the best way to put it. If you want a rematch I'll be happy to give a go."

"Don't worry I'll beat you this season. So no need for that rematch. And besides flying is the only thing I'm good at and dueling but that's for Malfoy" "Me as well. Someone should knock him down a peg or his hair might stick to the ceiling" they both started laughing. They finally arrived at the portkey which happened to be an old boot.

"Alright everyone it's almost time everyone touch the boot" said Mr. Weasley and everyone got on the ground and touched a piece of the boot. A few minutes later the portkey activated taking them to the World Cup campsite.

/Scene Break/

The group had just left to the portkey leaving Molly alone until the others leave. So she thought about a problem. Earlier in the summer Albus noticed that his vault key had vanished as well as Harry's and he couldn't summon them. So an hour past before Bill, Charlie, and Percy left and as soon as they were gone she raced up to her youngest son's room where Harry was staying. When she entered she headed to his trunk as soon as it was opened she started going through his things to find anything out of the 'ordinary' and maybe his vault key. Inside the trunk she found a small box that was labeled _photos_ and couldn't get it opened. She tried advance unlocking charms but then realized that it might be keyed to the one who cast it so she put it back. There was a second wand in box. She would ask him later. Other than those items no key and nothing weird only books. 'He probably got them from Hermione' was her thought. So she put everything back the way it was and closed it. What she didn't know was that Harry put security charms on his trunk to know when it was opened and if it wasn't him specific items would vanish and into the expandable _photo_ box that appears out of nowhere.

/Scene Break/

When the landed Harry, Cedric, Amos, and Arthur were the only ones standing on the hill where they appeared.

"How come you guys aren't on the ground?" Ron asked now fully awake.

The four standing looked at one another before saying, "Practice" in unison. After everyone was on their feet they headed down the hill to the campsite. Once they were in the main part of the crowd the Weasley group and the Diggory's parted ways. The campsite was full of people in red, black or in green. They ran into some other kid from school Dean Thomas who was here with Seamus. They made it to their tent and it looked small.

"Mr. Weasley why is it small. I don't think we can all fit." Hermione asked with Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Well Hermione why don't you look inside." said Mr. Weasley

Hermione did and she gasped. Harry then went next and now understood why she gasped. The interior is a lot bigger. Several rooms with bunk beds and curtains as doors. A stove, fridge, dinning table, and bath next to it. Two couches and several chairs surrounding the small fire pit.

"I love magic" was all Harry said. As they left to wander around the site. The group split up the twins going one way and the golden trio and Ginny went the other while the other Weasley arrived and stayed at the tent. They found some binoculars that slow down time so Harry bought a pair for the game. There were other souvenirs and fan wear in booths plus food booths too. As they walked around Harry felt the security wards on his trunk go off and he didn't need to be a genius to know who it was.

It was now getting dark so they headed back to the tent and waited until it was time to head to the stadium. When everyone was at the tent they all left and when they arrived their encounter with the Malfoys was less than pleasant but Harry knows he will have his power removed as soon as he meets with Mrs. Malfoy. As they made their way towards the seats they met with Bagman who made a bet for 1000 Galleons with the twins that Ireland will win while Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum catches the snitch. They made it to their seats next to a house elf holding it for her master. Harry felt someone else there as well but couldn't be seen so he felt out with the force to see who it was and he didn't know who this man was only his name, Barty Crouch Jr.

The Ireland team made their entrance with a large leprechaun dancing in the sky with gold falling in the stands. Ron was shoveling the gold in his pockets as fast as he could.

"Ron leprechaun gold disappears over time" Hermione informed showing that it was disappearing now.

Ron just growled in annoyance. The Bulgarian team made their way out and started circling the field. Now Ron was about to jump over the railing while looking at the cheerleaders dancing and so was almost every guy here. Except Harry. Hermione and Ginny looked at him with shocked looks.

"Harry why aren't you affected. They are veela. They have this way of making men fall to their knees from their aura." said Hermione "They don't affect those who have strong Occlumency shields or are in love." she ended with her face turning pink.

It was weird because Harry's shields are not strong and he doesn't have them up for he has no reason too. He's not in love, at least he doesn't think he is. After everything that happened with his family he still can't remember what love feels like.

"I don't know" he answered. Everyone calmed down and the game began and ended with the elf leaving and the man also. Ireland won with Krum catching the snitch and surprise Bagman didn't pay up. But then as the Weasley group were resting before leaving the next day the unthinkable happened the campsite was attacked.

"Harry….Harry wake up" someone was shaking him awake.

"Hermione what's wrong?"he asked worried

"We are under attack. They are destroying everything. We have to go"

"Why are you still here then" he asked getting up and his wand in hand.

"Mr. Weasley said he would get everyone but I couldn't just not try to get you. Ron tried to get me to leave you but I wouldn't do that. He said 'Harry can take care of himself we need to save us" they now left the tent and headed to the portkey.

"Why would he say that, I could be dead"

"That's what I thought too and every time you are mentioned he gets this look that you ran over his dog. Especially when I do. I think we should find out why"

"Definitely but can we discuss details how later when we're safe" just then one of the attackers came from the corner and shot a spell at Hermione. He pushed her out of the way blasting curse and into a rogue stunner. The same spell was fired at Harry and with no time to move he relied on his instincts that were screaming at him. So without thinking but still making sure no one saw but the man he raised his hand and used the force to stop the spell in the air. He spun it around facing it's caster and send it right back at him in the head. He fell to the ground and died instantly. But Harry didn't know 'cause he was too worried about his best friend.

He then checked for any injuries and then picked her up bridal style. Once out of the way and into the nearby forest he put her down and revived her. Once she was wake everything had stop. The fire left nothing but ash and all the attackers left. The duo went back to the camp and saw a man who Harry determined to be the same on at the stadium cast a spell putting a giant twisted snake in the sky. He then left.

"Come on Hermione we should head back" he grabbed her hand and lead them to the portkey when.

"FREEZE AURAS, drop your wands now" said seven auras in unison as the appeared in. Harry and Hermione did no such thing. As a matter a of fact Harry acted first by summoning their wand to his hand and freezing their feet to the ground. He gave the wands to Hermione "Don't lower your wand for any reason they could be lying who they are." she nodded and raised her wand straight at them.

"Who the hell do you think you are to attack us kid I'm a retired Head of the DMLE and Senior Head of the DIMC Barty Crouch Sr" said one of the auras.

Harry went up to the man and spoke only to him, Barty Crouch Sr "I am Harry James Potter the boy who lived and Lord of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Who the hell are you" he said with confidence.

Crouch Sr went pale for he knew that this 14 year old boy could end his career and reputation really quickly if he felt like it.

"I'm sorry my Lo…" "Shhh that's a secret and you don't want to know what happens if you spill it too soon" Harry intercepted him. Crouch Sr just nodded his head "I'm sorry Mr. Potter we didn't know just saw people in the ruins of an attack. We acted wrong"

"You are forgiven for we… well I responded the same" Harry then unfreezes them and had Hermione hand them back their wands. "Now that's settled we should be going" Mr. Weasley choose that moment to enter the seen.

"There you two are we have to go" he turned to the officers "I'm sorry for the trouble"

"No trouble Arthur just a misunderstanding. Be on you way so we can do are job"

"Good. Now come you two we were worried. Let's head back home. Before Molly throws a fit and destroys the house." the duo left with Mr. Weasley. They headed back to the boot portkey where the other Weasleys were still with a look of fear.

/Scene Break/

The group walked up to the Burrow as the sun rose. The door flew open with Molly flying out and embracing her children and husband. She then turned and embraced Harry and Hermione. After the welcoming she took them inside and didn't leave their sight. She had them all in the living room all day and when they had to do chores she watched them like a hawk. Molly even waited outside the bathroom. She did this for the past next couple of days and on the day the Hogwarts letters came she remembered to talk to Harry and she made sure it didn't last long. She took him into the kitchen.

"Harry I asked Professor Dumbledore if he had your key and he said no and that you should have it" she lied. "So I went through your trunk to try and find it but wasn't able to. But I did find something that we need to talk about. It is about the second wand. Now why do you ha…" she was interrupted by an angry boy who lived.

"WHAT!?" he screamed making everyone else in the house jump. "YOU went through my things. On what grounds do you have permission to do that. _You_ are not my mother nor guardian so you had no right to do that. And because you did this without me knowing you have lost all respect I have left for you." Harry turned and headed to stairs and up to his room grabbed his things, put them in his trunk, told Hedwig to fly home while he grabbed her cage. He made sure nothing was taken and went back down stairs and out the door.

"Harry where are you going?" asked Hermione and Mr. Weasley.

"I'm going home where the people don't go through my things without asking" he went out the door and stuck out his wand summoning the Knight Bus. "By the way Mrs. Weasley all you had to do was ask permission and for the record the second wand is my father's and my mother's is at home. I got them for my birthday from Remus Lupin" he stretched the truth for he did have his parents wands it just they weren't in his trunk. The night bus had arrived. He put his trunk on the bus and found a spot put it. He went back for his cage when he

"Wait" shouted Hermione pulling her trunk beside her. "Harry save me a seat while I get Crookshanks"

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Well that's a stupid question i'm leaving too. I'm done with her constant over protection and she might have also gone through my things as well or will do so soon. I don't want people going through my things especially her." she gave her trunk to him and he put it with his own. She shortly came back with her orange haired cat. When she boarded and sat down on the bed Harry was on and the bus left going to Number 4 Privet Dr.

/Scene Break/

The Weasleys all stared at the spot where the Knight Bus was. After a moment of this Mr. Weasley did something he rarely does, he got mad. He turned to his wife and made her look him in his eyes.

"You went through Harry's possessions! Even if he wasn't the boy who lived, which sadly for him he is, he could take this to court and we would have no defence let only the money to hire a lawer. What were you think. What gave you the right and reason to have you believe you could do this Molly?"

"I..I...I was just looking for his vault key to get his school supplies. Harry said he didn't have it and when I asked Albus he said Harry should have it."

"Albus what does he have to do with this?"

"Well he is Harry's magical guardian" Molly sounded desperate

No he isn't. I know the law better than you Molly and I have heard what really happened last year and that fudge is an idiot for trying cover this up. Because Sirius Black was not even given a trial which I know as for all head of departments must attend. Barty Crouch barley question him. And this matter alone as Harry's godfather he his magical guardian."

"But...But…"

"No buts Molly. Harry is also an heir to an Ancient and Noble House that alone could have our family executed" Molly was weak at her knees and couldn't move as reality of what could have happened hit her hard so he goal was to not get caught. The others were stun at what their father had said and couldn't believe their mother almost got them killed. Percy on the other hand was mad at what was said about Fudge and added his two knuts.

"What do you mean Fudge is an idiot?"

"Percy I had just been made head of my department before Halloween 1981 and every head of a department no matter how small even the unspeakables had no choice but to attend the trials of every captured Death Eater. I was even at Snape's and Malfoy's but when it was time for Sirius Black's it wasn't even a trial. He was barely questioned by Crouch Sr and with ten minutes, _ten minutes_ even his son got more time than that and Crouches final wards were 'get him out of my sight' and Black was thrown in Azkaban no one recorded it just someone from the _Daily Prophet_ where everyone including myself believed it. Fudge wasn't Minister at the time so he could have corrected the mistake and have a better image then 'the man who takes bribes'. When Harry wanted to tell him the truth he should have listen for he could have Harry support him by getting him his family back. I don't like Fudger nor will I ever support him but he is a moron to miss that opportunity that flew by."

Percy then went inside to think about what he heard and the others followed do the same. Molly was still standing there going over what to do. The twins were thinking of ways to apologies to Harry with Authors help. Ginny was having a mental fit from the scar and that Hermione left with Harry. Ron only became more and more jealous of Harry that he had more money and title and that he took Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The two from the Knight Bus were just finishing their tale of why they are back. After word harry and hermione just now opened their school list and planned to meet up the next day and hermione went home. The next day was quite early for Harry and Petunia. The made themselves a quick breakfast then left for the Granger home. Once arrived Hermione and her mother came out the front door and into their car heading to the wizard street shop.

Diagon Ally was crowded with people, mostly male, at surprisingly the robes shop and they knew why. There was a request of dress robes for males and dresses for females for forth years and up. Not wanting to deal with all that right now they went to everywhere else they needed to go including the bank where Harry had a feeling confirmed right. Dumbledore was trying to seek entry into his vault for the past 2 weeks. After they left Harry suggested for Hermione to get a second wand. It took a little while for her to cave but say it was either that or his mother's she couldn't say no. Hermione's wand didn't take as long as Harry's. It was 10 ½ inches walnut wood dragon heart string, unicorn hair phoenix feather and a scale from a hippocampus. When they left _Teds_ it wasn't even lunch time. Harry decided to get a suit instead of dress robes so they left Diagon Ally to get some food before heading to the muggle tailor and dress shop. When the got to the tailor they went strait to the male talor and made the request before they dragged Hermione to the dresses. The fitting and accessories took long but not as long as the ladies. When he was done they were still looking for dresses but made him wait away from them so he couldn't see the one Hermione was going to wear. After they were done still hiding the dress from him, not that he understood why, they left to head to the Grangers and back to Number 4.

Over the next couple of days Harry and Hermione have grown closer to together have made more progress on their mind shields was increased a lot to where he told her everything just not his true training. Afterwards she begged him to see the library where they went there everyday for the next week until September 1st. He picked up his black suit the day before and it fit like a glove. He added a little charm so it would expand so he could wear it for a few years. Soon it was time to head to school. Harry and Hermione were not looking forward to the meeting with the Weasleys. It took a lot of effort of getting the Gryffindor bookworm to not take any books from the Ravenclaw library. They were at the entrance to 9 ¾ giving a last goodbye to their families. Harry was now starting his plan for the year of his training and others. He was starting with Ginny which shouldn't be a problem. As the two boarded the train they were ambushed by the four red heads.

"Harry we are sorry about our mother" Ginny said

"We hope that you don't-" said Fred

"Think the same about the rest of us" George finished

"Yeah we're sorry for what you did" said Ron sounding angry

"What _I_ did! What do mean by that Ron I have done nothing" Harry said aggressively

"I-I meant what she did. But you're the one who is dividing our family just because you don't have any" Harry was godsmacked at this and so was everyone else. Harry was about to yell at him but Hermione beat him to the punch, literally she punched him right in the jaw removing some teeth and blood dripping down.

"Ron you have said some stupid things before but this is unforgivable. If you were his best mate like you claim to be you would know that Harry would give up everything to have his parents back. How you could say something like this is unimaginable even Malfoy has never said anything about Harry's parents. How could you do it." she then dragged Harry to an empty compartment and put up locking charms on the door. The two just talked and made plans for the year all the way to school only leaving to let the other change into their robes. Soon they arrived at at the school and harry decided to get one objective out of the way by silently firing a delayed vomiting hex for the next morning right at Ginny Weasley. They exited the train and rode in a carriage with a unique Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood. They enjoyed the ride and became acquainted with her maybe friends. Better one so far than Ronald Weasley. As they approached the castle Harry was getting this feeling like a familiar place and it was but it was different. It was like coming home

/Scene Break/

The sorting was now over and the feast began. Ron was sitting away from Harry and Hermione but they could still hear him eating like a pig as usual. After the feast Dumbledore quiet everyone before giving an announcement.

"Attention please I would like to inform you all of a few things. As always the forbidden forest is of course off limits to all students. There is a new list of banned items from Mr. Filch. But there is something new this year, as there will be no quidditch season this year." this of course started an uprising among those who play for their team.

"SILENCE." everyone then stopped "As I was saying there will be no quidditch season but instead Hogwarts has been chosen to be the host of a tournament between other school hosted the Ministry. The Triwizard Tournament for whoever wins shall receive everlasting glory. To enter you must be over the age of 17 and wait until October 29th to enter. Those who names wil compete will be called on Halloween. Our visitors will arrive the previous day. That is all now off to bed." he then left like everyone else.

/Scene Break/

As the Gryffindors entered the common room Ron decided to talk to Harry again. "Yo mate can you believe it, everlasting glory"

"Ronald first off you have no reason to talk to me without at least an apology for what you said on the train and second you must be 17 to enter or are you just to stupid that you didn't hear that very crucial detail"

"Harry what did he say to you on the train?" asked Nevell. Harry was going to answer but Hermione cut him off for the second time today.

"He insulted Harry's life by saying 'you're the one who is dividing our family just because you don't have any'" everyone who listen gasped. They all glared at Ron that he was cowering where he stood. After a moment of glaring everyone went to their dorms. Harry gave Hermione a good night hug and they separated to their rooms. Luckily Ron didn't say anything else that night and hopefully he could change now knowing he will be hated by most in school. The Hogwarts rumor mill works fast. Harry still has to contact the goblins to get the baskalix carcass out of the chamber. He decided to enlist the help from his favorite professor, McGonagall, after he checked her mind that is. So the rest of the night he made plans for the next couple of days before he went to bed.

 **A/N: Ok this post took longer then the last but I still had time to post 'HP and the Brotherhood'. It was already to be posted the way it was. The sick patches seem more better then candy and I also stole that from an episode of Jimmy Neutron that I watched one evening. Next chapter will be the start of all the action and face to face drama from all the secrets.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry was now sitting in the Gryffindor head of house office waiting to speak with her about the giant snake. As he was waiting breakfast was now going on and schedules were being passed out. He asked Hermione to grab his schedule and save him some food if he didn't make it in. The door to the office open with Professor McGonagall walking through.

"Now Mr. Potter what is that you need to talk about?" The older lady asked.

"Well first I would like to ask if the headmaster is at the school?" Spoke the boy.

"He is not. The headmaster is currently at a meeting discussing the final points of the tournament and won't be back until late, why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"While I was at Gringotts one day withdrawing fund to get school supplies when the subject of beast came up," Harry didn't like lying to her but he didn't know if he could trust her, "We talked about how each one is worth by the beasts class, with a basilisk being 5-S class. When I told them I know of one because I killed it, the body is now mine and asked almost immediately to buy"

"OK so you sold the carcass to the goblins" Harry nodded. "So what does this have to do with the headmaster?"

"The goblins are not on the best terms with him and wish for him to not be here when they remove the basilisk from the Chamber. So I ask if that you can allow the goblins entry when Professor Dumbledore is not around and tell him after it's done" He didn't really need permission for he owned the school but just thought she should know. After a moment of thought she spoke.

"Mr. Potter do you know what time they can be here today? I am not aware of any other times Albus will away"

"They can be here in an hour maybe less. They already have a team on stand by"

"Well then you have my permission, provided you are accompanied by a teacher"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now is that all, breakfast is almost over" She moved to stand up when Harry stopped her.

"Actually there is something else," She sat back down motioning for him to continue. "It's about Ginny Weasley. I believe that she has not recovered from being possessed by the diary in her first year"

"Why do you say that? I've been told that she has gotten the best treatment"

"Well who ever told you that lied. She seems so distant and looks pale. I also caught her talking to her diary, not reading what she was writing but actually talking to the book"

"Well that is unsettling but I can insure you that Miss Weasley was treated" McGonagall was starting to show emotion, unfortunately it was rage.

"Then I am to say you are wrong and again who ever told you lied. It's also possible that the Weasleys couldn't afford treatment but it is also possible that they were never told that she needed it. Either way she needs help. If you don't believe me then watch her and tell me I'm wrong" He got up and left her office and headed to the common room, breakfast was over. He stepped through the portrait hole and found Hermione sitting on the couch with something in a napkin in her lap and was reading her text book. She looked up when he approached her.

"You missed breakfast so I got you some toast and bacon," She gave him the napkin and a piece of paper, "and your schedule. Your lucky we don't have classes today or we might have been late"

"I would definitely be late, but why would you be?"

"Well I would have waited for you. If that's ok" She said sarcastically.

"I would appreciate that but you didn't have to"

"It's fine. What time are the goblins coming here?"

"As soon as I owl them, which I better do" He then headed up stairs to write the letter. It didn't take more than two minutes to do and send it off for Hedwig always know when her human need her and was already on one of his bed post.

He headed back down and was faced with the familiar sight of Hermione and Ron going at each other's throats. Everyone was watching them like hawk so he joined the crowd.

"No Ron I will not help you attempt your way into the tournaments. It is for of aged students and nothing is going to change that" Said an angry Granger.

"But Hermy think about it, everlasting glory sound pretty good so why won't you help achieve that?" Said Ron.

"Because Ronniekins it is a stupid idea and from what I read people have died doing this thing, not to mention it's against the rules. And. Don't. Call. Me. That." Her face turning red from anger. Harry feared he had to step in soon when Hedwig flew onto his shoulder with a letter. Hermione noticed this and found that all her anger towards Ron disappeared and went over to Harry leaving Ron with growing rage and jealousy.

"What does it say?" She asked him as he read the message.

"It says that they will be here in ten maybe fifteen minutes" He told her but still gave the letter to read herself.

"Well we better get to the entrance and welcome them" She grabbed his hand and they left the common room towards the entrance hall. Making their way down, they almost ran into McGonagall.

"Where are you two going in such a rush?" The professor asked.

"We are meeting the goblins at the entrance hall, ma'am" Hermione answered.

"Oh. They're here already, working fast when it comes to valuables the goblins do. Mr. Potter I decided to look into your complaint but be warned if you're wrong you will be in trouble for some time"

"And if I'm right?" Harry asked

"You will be rewarded and have done something that no one has been able to do, prove me wrong"

"I am known for doing the impossible ma'am so you are fighting a losing battle" The three continued down to the entrance hall. Harry and Hermione were still holding each other's hand not noticing they were or not caring about it but to them it felt right. When they reached the hall, several goblins carrying very large crates entered through the main door.

"Director Ragnok it is good to see you again" Harry Bowed in respect with Hermione Following his lead. "As your request the headmaster is not on the grounds"

"We thank you for honoring this Lord Potter and it is good to see you as well" The director bowed. "Shall we get started with the harvesting of a beast?"

"Of course director. If you'll follow me to the chamber we can get started" The group headed towards the third floor girls bathroom. The two still holding hands. Students were looking at them with curiosity until the professor McGonagall dispelled them. About to enter the room that leads to the chamber they were stopped by Madam Pomfrey, the school's healer.

"Minerva I have found something on the patient you have brought to me and need you help" She said panting from running.

"Of course Poppy I will be there soon just after we have finished here" McGonagall said

"I'm sorry but it has to be now," She turned to the director, "or maybe a goblin healer. I have heard that they're more experience with healing the mind, if you don't mind"

"That we are Madam healer and it is no problem" Said the director. With a wave of his hand a light evaporated and a goblin that Harry recognized appeared with a pop. "Kloifsort would you be so kind and assist the school healer"

"Most definitely director," Turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Where is the patient?" They left racing towards the hospital wing.

"Wait, you can summon a goblin inside Hogwarts despite the wards, how?" Hermione asked

"No my young witch we can not summon anyone, all I did was send a message to one of our healers that they are needed, she came here on her own" Ragnok answered.

"Then how did she apparate past the school's ward? Even the headmaster can't do that, why haven't you done this before?"

"Our magic is quite different than yours, your wards have no effect with our kind same as house elves. We have no reason to interfere with this place so there is no point to come here"

"Great, so with the lessons out of the way we should get going" Said one of the goblins in the back.

"Yes of course right this way" Harry entered the girls bathroom with Hermione following him and then the goblins.

"Mr. Potter this is the ladies room! Why do you seem think it's ok to be in here?" Said an angry professor.

"Professor the entrance is in here" Said Hermione pointing at Harry who nodded in return. He faced the sink and opened the tunnel.

"Ȿ _O_ _pen_ Ȿ" Harry hissed at the sink. It then began to move down revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. A small thought came to him and he hissed tunnel, "Ȿ _Stairs_ Ȿ", and sure enough steps appeared when the stone on the wall they were attached to formed them.

McGonagall just watched in awe as she saw a sink disappear from it's place and stairs appear from the walls. As she stood there, the others were now walking down to the second entrance. When she came out of her daze she quickly joined the others waiting at a big circular door covered in snake sculptures.

Harry opened the second door and climbed down the ladder to the well preserved dead snake. He was halfway there when he noticed the sound of only his footsteps but what really caught his attention was that Hermione was no longer holding his hand. Turning around he saw the others waiting above the latter. The goblins were of course being cautious but the two witches were terrified.

"I can assure you that it is dead" And with that said Hermione flew down the ladder and ran towards Harry throwing herself at in a hug. Harry returned the embrace as she sobbed.

"You took down that monster when you were only twelve and not be rewarded for it in any way" She said between sobs.

"It's one of the perks of being me, never getting a break" He joked. "Also no one hurts my friend and get away with it" The two stayed there while the rest made it down. Hermione reluctantly had to let go of him so he do some business.

The goblins were now opening their crates which some were empty and others full of equipment. Very sharp equipment.

"Lord Potter, I must say we never came across anything like this and that the price we set is far too modest for the specimen in question" Said the Ragnok

"We never set a price director only for it to be a thank you for the service you provided for me"

"And if I recall it was only for the venom but the other parts and the size of them cost much more then trading favors. Now for the price I was along the lines of ten million"

"No that is too much"

"But we must give you something, this is too good of a find just give away"

"If you must then," Harry put his hand on his chin thinking. "How about fifty thousand?"

"No that my Lord is too low and modest. How about we do 5 million and we give the school some of the profit?"

"No. I like the idea but how about we do the two million and give the school two hundred thousand for the school and the rest is divided amongst the victims, sound good?"

"If that is your final stand then it will work but I still say you should get something from this my Lord"

"Then how about several robes made from the snake's skin?"

"It will be done but I know of something to add to that Lord Potter, an alliance between the Goblin Nation and the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"That is wonderful director"

"Then I will need to talk to our king but let's go over some details about the two million Galleons" The rest of the time they talk was all of the necessities of the trade and the other goblins cutting the snake up and removing part, putting them into the boxes and jars. McGonagall and Hermione moved away from all the cutting sounds and the boring talked between Harry and Ragnok.

"Miss Granger do you know when Mr. Potter became a Lord?" Trying to pass the time with small talk.

"I do professor but Harry has asked me not to tell anyone, even you and I will not break my promise to him, ma'am" Hermione said bluntly.

"Why is that Miss Granger?" She asked not expecting her previous answer.

"This I can answer, ma'am. It's because he doesn't trust you or anyone at the moment"

"But why can't trust me" Shocked by the young ladies response.

"Well from my where I see it would be that you didn't listen to us about the stone, for if three first years could figure it out then something must be wrong and someone dangerous knows too. You also sent us out in the forbidden forest at night as a detention. You didn't stop the basilisk, which Harry did, figure it was a basilisk, which I did, or even contact the Ministry for help and probably dealt with it a lot faster, which the headmaster tried to keep it covered up. Last year was a surprise that nothing happened from within the school but of the Ministry"

"You're the deputy headmistress don't you have some say about the school like the dementors or Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Snape is a good potions master but that doesn't mean he's a good teacher for he is biased towards Slytherins and is down right hateful towards Harry and me. Draco believes he owns the school and spouts that nasty word like he's in the choir. I know you can't actually stop him from but if he believes he can get away with it then he will be even more of a snob. While you sit there and let it happen to your own student and we all know his main target is Harry, ma'am. But for Harry it's the day you helped leave him at the place of once was the most hated people of thing that are magical in November thirteen years ago" Hermione got up and walked over to Harry while the cat professor shrunk down in her guilty that what the young said was true.

She had in deed failed Harry and her cubs by not only not doing anything to stop it but also letting Albus influence her. She will always regret the day Harry was left with those horrible people and no matter how much she just wanted to take him away from them she never did because Dumbledore said no. She just sat there wish for a way to make things right.

/Scene Break/

As the rest of the Gryffindors watched Harry and Hermione exit the common room things began to riel up. The Weasley twins pulled out a rough piece of parchment looking a couple years old while people were starting to gather around them.

"Ok everyone-" Said George.

"Listen up" Finished the other.

"With the slight new development-"

"Does anyone wish to change their bets?"

"And remember it will-"

"Be only today"

"What development?" Someone shouted.

"Well besides that Miss Granger held Potter's hand-"

"And looked they were comfortable with it,-"

"There is also a fact that they have-"

"Spend sometime together over the holiday-"

"As confirmed by Mr. Potter himself"

A couple of moments took place before a few students decide to change what they had originally placed down. While that was happening on one side of the common room, on the other almost every female had a sad look knowing they had just lost to the Gryffindor bookworm while the others were talking to Fred and George. But there was one student who was getting angrier by the second from his overbearing jealousy of Harry. His sister on the other hand was not aware of what was going on as she was in the Hospital wing for a full scan of anything wrong per request/ order from the Gryffindor head of house.

"Miss Weasley you have nothing to fear. A concerned student thinks there may be something wrong and asked for you to get a check up" Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Ok but what do you think it would be?"

"What Minerva told it would be in your mind but a full body scan would be very help if it has spread, if anything at all"

"How long will this take?"

"Not to long my dear now please remove your clothes and lie on the bed" She waved her wand and curtains circled the bed while Ginny took of her clothes. When Ginny was lying on the bed nude Madam Pomfrey took her wand and did complicated movements above her body moving from her feet to her head. When the wand made it to her eyes she stopped then and looked on in fear of the young girl's life.

"Miss Weasley please put on your clothes and wait here ok. I need to get Professor McGonagall" Ginny put her clothes back on and just sat on her bed waiting for her to return. Time passed before the door had open and Madam Pomfrey returned but with a goblin.

"Miss Weasley this is goblin healer Kloifsort. They are better with mind healing than wizards and witches, so she is here to help" Madam Pomfrey said.

"But what is wrong with me?" Ginny was now starting to panic.

"Miss please calm down and we'll tell you" Said Kloifsort. Ginny visible calmed down but on the inside was a raging storm wanting to get out.

"Now I must see what it is before you know" The goblin did the samething that Madam Pomfrey did earlier before she left also having her nude once more.

After that and Ginny was dressed the goblin told her what was wrong.

"Miss Weasley what is wrong is that a wound or a scar of sorts has been left from when you were possessed by an entity, but the scar is not a visible physical wound, it is a mental wound that if acted upon after receiving it you would not get a backlash of effects when healing it"

"That is great when can you heal it and wha-" Kloifsort held up her hand stopping her voice dead.

"However this scar is years old and has unique signature, it will take a lot more to fix it. There is more, the scar was once part of a bigger source and corrupts whoever the host is. In your case the corruption involves your emotions more specifically the positive emotions, happy, excited, joy, love, pleasure and so on and because it's so small it doesn't happen over night" Ginny was scared more now than ever before. Madam Pomfrey decided to step in to cheer her up

"But there is good news, because the scar has a unique signature of that of another patient of Kloifsort, she already knows how to get rid of it and because of this method there will be no backlash of the entity's corruption after we're done"

"What am I supposed to do?" She smiled that thought of them already knowing what will to do.

"You are to lay down and relax, your body can't be strained by anything for any reason when we start" Ginny laid down on the bed waiting for it to start.

Kloifsort was on the ground carving runes into the floor around the bed, same as the ones around at the Gringotts infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was sealing the main door and putting a silencing charm on the around the entire wing. She was about ask what all it was for but didn't get the chance as Kloifsort was speaking in Gobbledegook and the runes started to glow black and now knew why for silencing the room, so people didn't hear her loud screams of pain she produced for 30 minutes before the runes glowed a bright white and black mist leaving her eyes.

Her body was sore and cramps on her shoulders but her head was even worse with it pulsing like a beating drum. She was struggling to stay awake didn't have a choice as she passed out not even a minute since she stopped screaming.

/Scene Break/

Under the school in the Chamber of Secrets several goblins disappeared with a pop carrying crates of basilisk parts, venom, blood and skin. Their leader was talking to Harry about the deal and an alliance with the Goblin Nation, never has there ever been one in hundreds of years. When the deal was done they all gave their respected goodbye, except for professor McGonagall who was still wallowing in her own guilt and sorrow away from the group near the exit. With Director Ragnok leave with a pop as well, Harry and Hermione head towards the exit holding hands once more.

As they were walking Harry started to feel a pull from one of the wall he didn't notice before. As he got close the pull got stronger but he didn't know if it was dangerous or not so instead of investigating he walked passed it planning to go back and check it out later.

"Are you alright professor?" Harry asked as he approached her.

"No Mr. Potter I am not alright. I have failed you so many times and I have failed my cubs more than I can count" Said the once strong professor while standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry I wanted to so much just to take you away when I let Albus leave you on that door step. I should have at least checked up on you but I didn't because of my faith in Dumbledore. I'm so sorry I truly am and nothing can change to make up for all I have done to have mistrust me since your sorting. As for the others, they have been subjected to Severus's bullying and Mr. Malfoy's too. I can't stop them from doing it but I can try to change so I can"

"Professor because of over the years you have done what you were told and not what was right or was needed, you have lost my trust and are one of the people I would ask for help" The teacher lowered her head in shame. "However you know now what mistakes you have made and are looking to change them, you are starting to gain my trust back but like most things it will take time. And if I have a suggestion it would be to make the word 'mudblood' an automatic detention for anyone who says it about someone, behind their back or to their face it wouldn't matter"

"Har- Mr. Potter that is an excellent idea but it will have to be approved by the headmaster or someone in a high position"

"Like maybe the owner of the school, Harry?" Hermione said

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. Harry answered even though Hermione was about to.

"What she means is that you may be trusted enough to know our, my secret if you stop listening to Dumbledore's advice and also no longer follow him like a puppy to their master"

"Does it have to be an oath?"

"It does not but if you cross me no matter what your reason is you'll never have my trust nor respect ever again and you will have made me an enemy, and you don't want that. I may be younger and less experience then you but I have more power and skills way different then what you faced before. If there is one thing that I have learned in this world it's that no matter what it is, gold, knowledge, weapons, magic and so on, there is only power and the way people use it"

Harry was unaware he was showing the power he had gain from his training as the amount of pressure was suffocating the two witches, also confirming that his threat is real. Not wanting to take any chances McGonagall took out her wand and did an oath.

"I Minerva McGonagall swear on my magic that I will no longer trust Albus Dumbledore's judgment without any backing and will no longer follow him blindly without reason or if need to protect others. I also swear to try and right my wrong towards one Harry Potter. So mote it be" Her wand glowed for a second accepting the oath.

"You didn't have professor but since you did I can tell you but first I will tell you something that will make sure you never break your oath" He waited for her to prepare herself for the news. "Over the summer I visited Gringotts where we also planned for this day and I have reports that my money was being stolen. When I got there I found out that I was to inherit my titles has lord on my thirteenth birthday, which of course didn't happen because it wasn't in their will. But what was in it was a letter showing the reason why Voldemort went after me, some prophecy, and that Dumbledore know this from the start and also Snape is the one who gave it to Voldemort but I do believe he has changed but just doesn't show it for reason not of the headmasters. There was also a false hate note towards my aunt and uncle to throw him off but it didn't work and decided to alter their minds so my relatives treated me the way they did for the past years"

"How could he?! How did you know?"

"I cast a detection spell from one of my family book that also had a spell to get rid of them. There is more though."

"What could but worst then that, Mr. Potter"

"There is a list showing those who are to take care of me. First was Sirius Black, my godfather by something called the godfather ritual. My godmother Alice Longbottom and her husband, Miranda and Xenophilius Lovegood, Amelia Bones and the last one" He held the pause keeping her on her toes, "You"

To say the professor McGonagall was mad is an understatement. She was furious towards the man she once looked at as a great wizard but was now a burning desire to kill him.

"Professor there is more but perhaps we should talk later. Let's leave and get you a drink, ma'am"

They left the chamber exiting through the girls restroom. When they left it turned out that they had missed lunch but it was close to dinner so they didn't worry about their hunger. Harry and Hermione were on their way to the common room while McGonagall left them to go to the hospital wing for that drink. When the professor entered the wing something was different about. She noticed that Ginny was missing and there were runes carved into the floor.

"Poppy are you here?" She shouted.

"Minerva what brings you by" Madam Pomfrey asked as she exited her office.

"What I just learned today has really shocked me to the core and I'm in a dire need for a drink. Where is Miss Weasley?"

"Really, now this is new." She was looking for the Firewhiskey and two glasses "You never get like this when you get bad news. As for Miss Weasley she woke up not long after me and Kloifsort got rid of the scar left in her head for the past couple of years. Normally she would experience some mixed feeling that belong to the thing that left it but it seems that it was feeding off her emotions so the only side effects are some bad headaches for a bit" She returned with the glasses and the liquor. She then poured them drinks, "So what did you learn that made come here?"

McGonagall then proceeded to tell her what her day was in the chamber and the words Hermione said and what Harry told her, she also included her oath.

"And he said there is more. What else could there be Poppy, what else has Albus done to that poor boy"

"That is a lot Minnie. How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to either faint or kill that bastard"

"Well you may get you chance, it's time for dinner" The two left the infirmary and headed down to the Great Hall.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall left them to go to the hospital wing for that drink while Harry and Hermione were on their way to the common room. They were nearly there when he spotted Ginny waiting for them by the entrance.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" She just looked at him.

"Are you the one who told McGonagall to send me to the hospital wing?" She must have known and was now up set. With a heavy sigh Harry told her.

"Yes is was but it was for our own good. Whatever it was, was messing with you-" Harry was now in a hug from Ginny.

"Thank you. Thank you. If you weren't concerned about me it would have never been discovered and possibly dangerous to the host, me. Thank you Harry" She now had tears of joy falling.

When she let go and wiped her tears and doing so noticed that the two in front had their hands intertwined. Eyeing them in a smug playful way she spoke.

"Well I don't wish to intrude on walk but I'm going to dinner" She was smiling as she walked past them.

The day was eventful but the duo had hope it would stop soon. And it had the only thing exciting was Draco finally getting what he deserves. Dinner was relatively calm except when Malfoy decided to open his mouth but was intervened by professor McGonagall and just kept quiet the rest of dinner and had detention every night this week.

/Scene Break/

Harry was walking through the hallways, after curfew, towards the chamber under his invisibility cloak. He was almost caught by Mrs. Norris when he came to the third floor. He entered the bathroom and went down to the tunnel leading to the chamber. When he made it down the ladder he went towards the wall. Looking at it he saw no reason to be drawn to the wall. He put his hand on it trying to find a button but nothing. He then spotted creases of where a large door could be. So he tried to open it.

Pulling out his wand, " _Alohomora_. Nothing ok lets try Ȿ _Open_ Ȿ  
" Nothing happened "How do you open" He yelled at the wall. Frustrated he punched the wall. Leaving his hand connecting to the wall and then he felt it again but strong. A thought came to him so he took a step back closed his eyes and steadied his breath. Reaching out to the force, he slowly raised his hands making a part of the wall rise and lock into place.

Lighting his wand he stepped through the doorway he found an old study. That, for obvious reasons, once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Looking around there were books well persevered, swords, axes, shields, spears were hanging on the walls, jars full of rotten ingredients but what stuck out was the odd glass case covered sitting on the desk. He walked over to it. He tried to wipe off the dust with his robe's sleeve but it was to thick. He picked it up and removed it's front latch. Opening it he found something he would have never expect any founder to have, a lightsaber.

He set the case back down and picked up the weapon with both hands and flipped the switch igniting the blade. It was snow white and had a peaceful hum instead of the mesmerizing hum from his blade. The hilt was pretty basic but had an open emitter. He moved his left hand down and twirled the blade in his hand before slicing upwards and then down. While he was admiring the lightsaber something had awoke and chose this time to make it self known.

"Boy, what do you think you're doing with my blade?" A voice came from behind Harry. He turned around getting into his fighting stance with the new saber.

"Where are you?" Harry said in a demanding manner.

"Look up" Harry did so and looked in awe at who was talking. "Now I ask again, what do you think you're doing with my lightsaber? How did you get in here without the using the force?" Harry didn't answer either question, he was to shocked to do so. Harry was frozen in place as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin was awake and was talking to him about the force.

 **A/N: With school starting I will post as often as I can so this is a future apology. Next I hope this was worth the wait but if not more action chapters are on the way and the goblet makes it's debut in the next. Love that it's being enjoyed and hope it will continue to be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry stood where he was looking at the portrait of one of the founders of Hogwarts. He found the study of one of the most known dark lords in the history books and he turns out to be a jedi.

"Are you going to answer me kid, I'm not repeating it a third time" Slytherin said

"Well.. I..I" Harry couldn't speak.

"What, did you parent never teach you how to address people or not to go through others property? If not then they must be very disappointed in you" Unfortunately this gave him the push he needed but it also made him very angry.

"I found this place by using the force to open the door. I also know what this weapon is and have one myself" Harry was radiating power and the walls began to shake, everything not nailed down was rattling. "Now I've answered your questions now you understand this, through the years since your death you have been known as one of the greatest dark lords ever in history. You are also rumored to have invented genocide. Now I know that most of these are false just from the color of your blade and the fact that you own one" He slammed his hand down hard on the desk creating a small dent on it. "So now that you are awake you can dispel these rumors and teachings but if you say anything about my parents again you won't be able too for I will have burned your portrait into nothing but ash and dumb your pet snake's blood on it to stop the fire" Harry's emerald eyes were burning with power and truth behind them. The saber in his hand that was once glowing snow white slowly was starting to darken into a light shade of red.

"Ok young man, calm down. I'm sorry that I have offended you. Just stop, you're going to destroy my study" Harry stopped radiating power and took several deep breaths before he looked visibly calmer. The lightsaber turned back to white and Harry put it back in the case sealing it once again.

"I'm sorry I never get like that even when it comes to my parents. I thinks that it was because it was your descendant that killed them"

"My descendant? Who?"

"Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. He is or was the heir of your line before I took it by right of conquest"

"Riddle? I don't recall a Riddle in my family. What year is it?"

"It is 1994 Sir"

"Well that is a long time to be a sleep. What was the last heir before Riddle?

"I'm not sure but the Graunt family were the last people to speak to snakes"

"Then how did you get down here?"

"I can also speak to snakes thanks to Voldemort for accidentally making me a horcrux but when I had I removed I lost the ability until I gained it back after becoming Lord Slytherin"

"How do you accidentally create a horcrux?"

"When you survive the killing curse and having it rebound onto the caster splitting his soul"

"Well I guess that is one way but how did you learn the force and where is you lightsaber?"

"My blade is hidden in my trunk and I learned the force from my master, a survivor of the jedi purge"

"Jedi purge?" Harry then told his story of not only how he came across Mace Windu and his tale but what he has been through for his short life.

"That is quite the life you are having. You seem like you could use some help. I can help you but I don't know if I should as you killed my familia"

"For the record it tried to kill me first and I could use some but no offence I don't think you alone you can help"

"Oh I won't be alone, there is someone else who know of the force, my master"

"What? But I was lucky enough to have found your painting. How am I supposed to find another lost portrait"

"You won't have, now that I'm awake I can lead you there where you can wake him"

"Ok lets go"

"Great now close the main entrance to the study and open the secret path behind the shields" Harry used the force to close the main door and walked over to the collection of used shield. He hissed the path open and stairs leading up wards were revealed when the section of the wall moved.

He was about to start up the stairs when he heard a cough coming behind him.

"*cough* You forgetting someone? I can't move between paintings"

"Oh right" he walked over to Slytherin. He took him off the wall and cast a shrinking charm making him the size of hand mirror.

He started up the stairs but came to a dead end. Hissing once more the walls began to disappear showing a tall way on the second floor.

"Now head up to the sixth floor" he threw on his invisibility cloak and climbed the many steps. He was halfway up when Harry could resist not asking him a question in need of answering.

"Hey Slytherin?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering something, why is it that the entrance to the chamber in the girls bathroom?"

"Well...umm...you see when I was younger when I had it built and the bathroom was...umm built around it" He turned away from him.

"Owe..my..god, you were a pervert weren't you?" Harry was struggling not to laugh.

"No I wasn't! Like I said it was when I was younger, like seventeen, I didn't know the building plans for Hogwarts back then, it was just construction error"

"An error that had your secret chamber built in the girls bathroom or an error that had a girls bathroom built around your secret chamber and an error you didn't bother correcting?" Harry was now smirking.

"It was a mistake. It was supposed to be a bathhouse"

"That's not any better. Watching girls, little twelve and eleven year old girls wash themselves or use the loo. Your going from pervert to pedophil faster then a snitch"

"Quit trying to make be look like a worse of a guy. This alone could have my chance of redemption destroyed. I was young and in your time above ten years of age was considered as an adult"

"So was it puberty that started your perverted trait? That's normal. Or was it a common fetish back in your time?"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Was not, remember you're dead"

"That's good for you otherwise you'll be in so much pain right now"

"Sure. Oh we're here. Where to now?"

"Your going to go down the hall and take the next hallway on the right," Harry proceeded down, "now halfway down your going to come across a tapestry of a swamp" Harry found it, "I want you to walk through it"

"Walk through it?"

"Yes" Harry just shrugged his shoulder before stepping through the tapestry.

He was then in a small narrow passageway with a door at the end. Walking down and opening the door he entered a big room full of machines and what looked liked weapons, gun shaped weapons. At the end was a large painting of a man.

"This is Bago Alphonse, he is a great wizard but he is also my master and I believe it is time for him to wake up"

Harry resized Salazar and leaned him on the wall by the door. He walked up to the painting and placed a hand on it letting magic flow through the frame. Bago started to move and finally wake up.

Once awake he just stared at Harry for moment not saying a word. Harry could see that Bago has long blond hair that went down to his shoulders, a patch over his left eye and the right was a deep ocean blue, he looked to be in his mid forties and what really stood out was the silver armored arm one left side"

"Who has finally awakened me? Oh it's my old student, how have you been?" Bago said

"I've been good master. Have learned that many years have past and some dark thing about my descendent" said Slytherin

"Such as?"

"He has done many things just to kill this boy including take his parents at only one"

"That is indeed a sad thing for someone so young" he turned towards Harry "Hello young man, what is your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter the boy who lived, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin also a Jedi padawan." Harry spoke

"Well Mr. Potter, I am Bago Alphonse an old and forgotten Jedi master. I was taught by N'Kata Del Gormo of the Galactic Republic with my friend Yoda. Who is your master?"

"My master is Made Windu of the Old Republic. He is one of the last Jedi from that era"

"What happened to the rest?"

"A purge that was led by the chancellor with his clone army. The chancellor was a sith and is now emperor"

"And why have you come here?"

"I seek guidance. I am already training in combat and in the force but not in knowing. My life has been controlled by another for a purpose I do not understand. My family who were once at odds forgave and reunited but the last of my family were made to hate and abuse me by the same person controlling me. He had also blocked my mind, power and kept a cursed soul fragment in my head. He did this to make me think that I owe him, this much I know."

Silence filled the room for several moments.

"So he controlled your family the way he did so when he came to "free" you, you would feel like you owe him or his acquaintance, but you don't know why or why did the other thing, right?" Harry nodded. Bago continued,

"The blocks, it would seem that he is either scared of you surpassing him or anyone doing so, jealous that he is not as powerful as you, or both and blocked your true power and only leaving you enough to complete a task that will bring your demise"

"But why? Why do this? What is so special about me that I need to be controlled by a school headmaster?"

"The truth is that you are not special, in fact you weren't supposed to have so much power. You were most likely to be and above average wizard in magic but the blocks have given you more power and developed your ability for you body to restore your magic power more quickly"

"I don't understand how."

"The blocks only gave you limited access to your full potential and because of this as your body and magic core grew so did your need for more magic, increasing your absorption of magic making you strong then you should have been with the blocks but now that they are gone you are even more stronger than before. Your headmaster feared that you would surpass him that is why he did this to you"

"So it was the old man's incompetence and fear that has made me stronger then him, but why would he fear me surpassing him?"

"He is most likely a power hungry man and obsessed with control, and if his power threaten he stops it"

"But why me? How would he have known I would one day surpass him?"

"I do not know, but I do have a few theories. There may be something to do with destiny, like some prophecy about you, he could just be after your money and since you are one the most influential people in your time he could be using you to his advantage leading you down a path to your death, or maybe it's not just you"

"What do you mean not just me?"

"I believe that would be obvious. You're not the first person to be in this situation and most likely won't be the last if he isn't stopped"

"How do I do that?"

"That is something I can not answer, you must do this on your own. You are afraid, yes?" Harry nodded "Don't be. There is nothing to afraid of, he is only one man."

"A man who is considered to be god to the magical world, who is untouchable and has controlled and made my life hell. But no I am not afraid of him or to fight him, I'm afraid of the truth of what he knows about my parents death, I'm afraid of his retaliation towards the ones I care for, I'm afraid of what I would have to do to end this" Harry shouted.

"You are more than capable of doing what need to be done Harry Potter, after all you are a Jedi in training and a wizard to boot. This man can only do so much before he is at your mercy. Let me give you some wisdom and trust my words. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. This is the path to the dark side, a path you should not follow for if you even look at this path, it always look back"

"I believe it is time for me to leave Master Alphonse. Thank you for the advice, until next time"

"Just one last question young one. Why are you call the boy who lived?"

"I am the only survived of the killing curse, sir. It has never been done as it is instant death" Harry bowed, turned and walked out the door heading back to the common room where he just read for the remainder of the night

::::::

Weeks have passed since meeting Bago Alphonse and he hasn't seen him since. He turned the opened area in the Chamber of Secrets into his training room. Using his holoprojector to contact Windu so he could still be trained by him every night during the week for a few hours.

He was doing well in his classes, he even began to pay attention in divinations for a few days before he just practiced his mind exercises and meditation or just skipped the class entirely. He is considered to be the second smartest student of their year right behind Hermione but he is clustered with his schedule, but he wouldn't be if his ex-friend Ron wouldn't stop bothering him with fake apologies. When word got around that they weren't friends anymore people were nicer to him even Snake stopped giving him a hard time.

Harry and Hermione celebrated her birthday alone in an unused classroom with food and a meeting with the serpent founder. She was so excited when she saw him, it took a bit for her to calm down. Afterwards Harry gave her two wrapped gifts one big and the other small. She opened the high one first, it was a book called Magical Creatures of the World: Guide to Understanding, it was the main book she reads in the Ravenclaw library but it also had an author signature from Newt Scamander in the back. Opening the next one, it a necklace with a silver chain and an owl pendant with its wings open and the words 'BEST FRIENDS' engraved on the back. She nearly cried when opening it and has worn it everyday and hasn't taken it off since he gave it to her.

As the end of October approaches, Harry is worried about the coming Halloween holiday as every year something threatens his life in one way or another but this time with his new training and powers he's at least ready for whatever might happen.

A week before Halloween the two guest schools decide to arrive. The Bulgarian school Durmstrang Institute showed up in a boat rising from the Black Lake and the French school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived by carriage pulled by several winged horses, Pegasus.

Now the day of who will become champions has come and everyone was waiting for if they were going to be chosen.

"Everyone settle down," said Dumbledore " The time is almost upon us to see who will become out Triwizard Champions" the students clapped and cheer. "And to those who are chosen please come down and enter the chamber on the left, now for our contestants" everyone suddenly went silent.

The goblets fire turned from blue to red and three pieces of parchment shot out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" the Durmstrang students cheered loudly and shouted, their headmaster being the loudest, as Krum stood up and made his way down to Dumbledore and into the side chamber

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" instead of loud cheering and shouting she was given enthusiastic polite claps as she followed Krum.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" the Hufflepuffs were just as loud as the Durmstrang while the other Hogwarts students clapped to be polite.

"Now our champions have been selected, we wait for the first task that will be held on November 25 and I expect everyone including our visiting school to give every ounce of support you can giv…"

The fire in the goblet turned red once more and a long strand of fire shot out and borne upon it was another parchment. Grabbing it Dumbledore read the name and was not shocked and seem to be smiling as he read it.

"Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry didn't move from where he was sitting. He new something would happen but this was the most obvious plot to kill him he didn't think it could/would happen, but it did.

"Harry you need to go" Hermione said

"But Mione I don't want this. I didn't enter." Harry said in a frantic voice.

"I know" she said in a sweet, sincere tone "but you have to go. I'll be waiting in the common room, ok" she took his hand a gave it a squeeze before letting go.

Harry got to his feet, trod of the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff tables. As he was walking he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing of whispers grew louder and louder each second, someone shouted "Cheater" and "No fair, he isn't even seventeen". After what seemed like hours, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares from the teachers upon him.. Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room similar to a lounge room with an open fire in the fireplace on the opposite wall of him.

Viktor Krum, Cedric diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire showing different expressions. Fleur was sitting down in the loveseat looking very anxious, Cedric was in the chair across from her with his eyes closed, facing the fire and visibly sweating, and Krum was leaning against the fireplace hunched-up and brooding. When Harry entered the room Fleur turned and looked at him throwing back her long silver hair.

"What is it?" She said "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No. There has been a problem that will be soon addressed" Cedric turned to look at Harry as so did Krum. When Cedric saw that it was Harry he instantly knew what had happened.

"So who's trying to kill you this year Potter?"

"Not sure but this is the least creative of every attempt so far"

"So you didn't put your name in of your own free will?"

"Diggory it's a deadly tournament, people try to kill me because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. Why would I want more attempts to end my life."

"Well Potter you don't seem to want it but you get it"

"Oh I know. How do I tell that to others and them believing me?"

"You could do a magical oath. Which is just swearing on your magic about something with no loopholes in the sentence while holding your…" he did get to finish the doors reopened.

Entering were professors Moody, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, the two guest headmasters, and the two ministry officials. Dumbledore raced over to harry and grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed them up against the wall.

"Did you put your name in the cup?"

"No sir"

"Did you ask any of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir"

"He iz lying" said Madame Maxime

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could've hoodwinked it, magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Said Mad-eye

"You seem to have given this a bit of thought, Mad-eye" said the Durmstrang headmaster

"It's was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, care to remember that"

"Enough!" Harry shouted. Looking towards Madame Maxime, "I am not lying. I didn't enter the tournament nor did I wanted too," Facing Dumbledore, "and you will not hand me like that again or even touch me for the matter Dumbledore" Harry grabbed the old man's wrist and used some wandless magic to heat up his hand past boiling. Dumbledore's wrist started turning red and you could hear his skin sizzling. He held him there until the old mans screams were heard then throwing him onto the ground.

"That was a warning Professor, now as for the rest of you," he turned towards the other adults "Attack me, ridicule me, disregard the truth, I don't care but you best be warned doing so will make me your enemy and I won't hold back"

Everyone was stunned by his words, his wandless magic, and attacking Dumbledore. Barty Crouch looked livid at his actions.

"Mr. Potter how dare you attack and threaten your headmaster" said Crouch, "You are not the law nor above it and have no right to attack him unmotivated"

"Unmotivated! Unmotivated!? He manhandled me in an aggressive way that could have indicated an attack towards me"

"But it wasn't."

"Doesn't matter. And your mentioning of the law is correct so we are on the same page, I am not above the above the law but here I am the law as by him attacking me I can legally kill the headmaster where he stands and you can do anything about or did you forget who I am and what I told you at the World Cup"

He turned around and left the room heading back to the common room. As he entered the room everyone went silent and just stared at him. Looking around the room he spotted Hermione sitting on the couch smiling at him.

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke raising his wand, "I'm only doing this once so pay attention. I swear on my magic that I did not enter my name in the goblet of fire of my own free will nor ask anyone to do it for me." a flash of light appeared from his wand. With a wave he cast the lumos spell lighting his wand tip.

"We all good? Alright I'm done you now know the truth. Hermione I think we need a new study schedule but can we talk in the morning"

"Of course Harry, goodnight" she got up and gave him a hug before going up the stairs.

"Does anyone have anything to say? No, alright" he headed up to his bed only to come face with an annoyance.

"Well congratulations, Harry Potter gets everything handed to him once again" said Ron

"What are complaining about _now_ Weasley?" Said Harry

"Oh just that you entered the tournament and wouldn't even help me enter as well or even tell me you did"

"I made my point clear downstairs, Weasley, that I did not enter my name in the bloody goblet and even if I for some stupid reason wanted too, why would tell you about it"

"Because I'm your best mate Potter. You're supposed to tell me everything"

"I don't have to tell you shit as you've lost my friendship on the train when you accused me of dividing your family and we haven't even spoken since not counting your pathetic excuses for an apology "

"I'm trying to make amends for what I said but you keep brushing me off thinking your better than me. Oh Harry Potter gets everything, money, fame, any girl he wants and soon everlasting glory while the rest of us are nothing but dirt to him"

"This just shows how stupid your truly are. I would gladly trade all that just for a few minutes with my parents. But you wouldn't know how I feel because you don't know what it's like to lose everything and your envy over my fame and money is not something one should have. If you really want to be me I can help by killing your entire family leaving you alone in the world with no love, no comfort, no memories, no personal space but you will have money and be praised for all time until something bad happens and you become the most hated person around, so when do you want me to start I'm free now, let's go but we also need someone to throw killing curses at you so you could have an accomplishment. Oh wait, how could I have forgotten, you would have space at every meal since no one wants to sit by you as you stuff your face like the fat pig you are"

Ron was looking at him with a shocked expression from his words while their roommates backed away to the wall and by the door so they wouldn't get caught in the slaughter the was about to happen.

"You think your so great with you ranting that you have everything…"

"Oh the bloody hell Ron the issue is that you are so jealous of things that don't matter you can have it all but let's get some things clear" Harry walked up to him matching his height as Ron tried to back away only to find himself against a wall, "If you do something that harms me or anyone else just because you believe you are always second best then you better hide for I will show you why death eaters fear me"

Harry went to his bed, change into night wear and drew the curtains before going to sleep but first enjoyed watching the weasel struggle to remove his wet pants while cleaning his mess on the floor. What he didn't know was that whoever remained in the common room heard every word spoken, and it just so happened that biggest gossip girls were apart of that group.


End file.
